Et nous n'avons plus rien à risquer
by Kelly Granger
Summary: Ses parents morts, que reste-t-il à Hermione? Battu par son père, que peut gagner Draco? L'un voudra mourir, alors que l'autre se bat pour survivre. Un amour naîtra de ce tumulte. Mais pour cela, il faudra aller au bord du précipice...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà! Une nouvelle histoire! Encore une histoire d'amour entre DM et HG... Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**La fin d'un temps, le début d'un autre**

- Granger? Granger? Merlin! Granger reviens!

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme couchée à ses pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les sienne et commença le bouche-à-bouche.

-Granger? Merde!

Quelques mois plus tôt:

Elle se promenait tranquillement sur le trottoir, arrivant devant chez elle, lorsque, retirant ses écouteurs, elle entendit des hurlements qui venaient de sa maison. Elle laissa tomber son Ipod et couru vers l'origine des cris. Brandissant bien haut sa baguette et pénétra chez elle pour découvrir ses parent étendus sur le sol, entourés de trois personnes encagoulées. Elle sut tout de suite que ses parents n'étaient plus. Réalisant qu'elle était maintenant seule au monde, elle laissa échapper un petit cri. Les trois sorciers se retournèrent d'un bloc. Le premier, trop sûr de lui, enleva son masque, laissant sa chevelure d'un blond platine à la vue de tous. Hermione n'eut que le temps de voir cet homme avant de s'effondrer.

**…**

-Hermione?

-Ron, tais-toi, tu vas la réveiller...

-Heu, c'était justement le but, Harry! Il me semble qu'elle dort depuis assez longtemps...

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il lui fallait du repos, avait ce qu'elle a vécu dans les derniers jours....

-Fais-moi pas la morale. Harry, je crois qu'elle se réveille...

-Les gars?

-Hermione!!!!

-Ne criez pas comme ça, vous êtes à deux pouces de mes oreilles et j'entends très bien...

-Désolés Hermy.

-Ça va? Hermione?

-Oui, je... J'ai un peu mal à la tête. Je dors depuis longtemps?

-Heu... Quelques jours...

-J'ai fait un drôle de cauchemar. Les Mangemorts étaient chez moi et ils avaient tués mes parents, et ils me tuaient moi...

-Heu, Hermione, je... Nous sommes vraiment désolés, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar, sauf que l'ordre est arrivé à temps, avant que le Mangemort ne t'envoie un sort de mort...

-Mes parents...

-...

-Je... Ils sont...?

La jeune femme se mit à pleurer, les larmes silencieuses coulaient à flots, évacuant le chagrin. Nous n'étions que quelques jours seulement après la fin des classe de sixième année. Hermione n'était arrivée que depuis deux jours chez ses parents. Alors qu'elle revenait de faire sa promenade quotidienne dans le quartier, elle avait surpris une attaque de Mangemorts. Une chance pour, l'Ordre avait été mis au courant à temps pour la sauver, mais pas ses parents. Lorsque remise du choc de la mort de ses parents, Hermione se vit offrir trois choix. Elle pouvait passer l'été chez les Weasley, à Poudlard ou chez sa cousine Elena en Amérique. Ayant besoin de s'éloigner et prendre le temps de soigner sa peine, elle choisi d'aller voir sa cousine en Caroline du Nord.

**…**

-Wôw, mais c'est tout un domaine que tu as là!

-Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis désolée pour tes parents...

-Ok, stop, je ne veux pas en parler, ok? Je suis ici pour changer d'air. Pour ne pas voir de face d'enterrement à chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce. Oui, je suis triste, oui j'ai mal, mais j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de mon été.

-Bien, alors, que veux-tu faire cet été?

-M'amuser!

Elena était l'aînée de Hermione de 5 ans. Elle était une belle femme intelligente qui savait user de ses charmes, mais aussi de sa tête. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle avait réussi à faire marcher cette affaire. Elle avait commencé avec quelques centaines de vignes, au début, et en était maintenant à plusieurs milliers. Son vin rouge se vendait au prix fort et était prisé des plus grand connaisseurs. À à peine 22 ans, elle avait fait fructifier cette vieille terre familiale et la dirigeait maintenant d'une main de fer.

-Alors cousine, je t'offre de t'installer dans le pavillon, à côté de la piscine, c'est un peu comme un petit appartement!

-Ça me va!

-La seule chose que je te demande, en échange du gîte et des repas, c'est que tu m'aides dans le vignoble.

-Ça me va!

-Sinon, voici les clés du pavillon et celle de ta voiture. C'était la mienne, mais je viens de m'en acheter une neuve.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire, merci Elena.

-Oh, tu vas voir, si tu veux sortir le moindrement, tu vas en avoir de besoin! Oh et fait attention, la magie est tolérée dans la région, mais les sorciers, ici, vivent à la moldue...

-Quoi?!?!?

-Oh, tu savais pas?

-Savoir quoi?

-Ok, je vois, tes parents ne t'ont rien dit... Tu n'est pas la seule sorcière dans la famille... En fait, il y a moi, toi et un cousin éloigné, Dexter je crois... Bref, tu n'est pas unique!

-Pourquoi personne ne m'en a parlé?

-Aucune idée! Allez, défais tes valises et viens profiter du Soleil avec moi, on ira faire le tour du vignoble ensuite!

* * *

Alors, vous en voulez plus ou je m'arrête là?


	2. Retour au bercail

Merci Aurélie Malfoy, Merci hermymalfoy33, c'est sûr que je continue!!!! MAHA1959, vous saurez ce qu'il se passe dans le premie rparagraphe seulement dans le chapitre 6 ou 7... Désolée! :)

Voilà le chapitre 2

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Retour au bercail**

L'été avait vite passé. Hermione avait appris à travailler dans les champs, à la sueur de son front, elle avait profiter du Soleil et du bon vin du vignoble de sa cousine. Elle avait aussi fait la fête. Son été au loin l'avait beaucoup changée. Bien sûr le drame qu'elle avait vécu y était pour quelque chose, mais tout de même. Dans l'avion qui la ramenait vers Londres, elle songeait à son été, mais aussi aux changements survenus dans sa vie depuis son départ. Elle avait reçu, deux semaines plus tôt,une lettre de Poudlard, lui annonçant sa nomination au poste de Préfète en chef. Elle appréhendait le retour à Londres, chez elle, tout autant que le retour à Poudlard. Ses parents avaient testé en sa faveur, lui permettant de vivre à l'abri pour les prochaines années. Elle héritait de leur maison, de tout le mobilier, des deux voitures.... De tout. Elle avait chargé le notaire de vendre la maison et l'une des deux voitures et de lui trouver un loft pas trop cher au centre-ville. Elle était revenue pour faire le tri dans le mobilier, pour voir ce qu'elle voulait garder. Cela s'avèrerait très difficile pour elle, certes pleurerait, encore, mais elle aurait à se départir de beaucoup d'objets.

L'avion atterrit et Hermione prit un taxi pour se rendre chez elle. Elle n'avait averti personne de son retour. Elle voulait faire ces démarches seule. De plus, elle se sentait mal à l'aise face à ses amis. Malgré les nombreuses lettres qu'elle avait reçues, Hermione se sentait s'éloigner d'eux. Enfin, elle parvint à destination. Elle entra dans sa demeure et nombres de souvenirs l'assaillirent. Elle tomba à genoux dans l'entrée et se laissa enfin aller à sa peine, si longtemps refoulée.

Le lendemain, le notaire la trouva roulée en boule sur le tapis devant la porte, elle n'avait pas bougée. Il referma la porte, décidant de revenir plus tard.

**…**

Hermione marchait sur le Chemin de traverse, consciente d'attirer les regards. Le travail dans les champs avait bronzé sa peau, devenue d'un miel ambré, allongé sa silhouette et affermi ses muscles. Les soirées de danse l'avaient rendue sensuelle, gracieuse et agile. Et ses discussions avec Elena lui avaient appris à mieux s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Si bien qu'elle ne paraissait plus la même. Elle était là, ondulant les hanche dans une jupe en jeans blanc qui tombait juste avant ses genoux avec un top couleur cerise de style années '50, des sandales à talon hauts complétant le look. À sa cheville gauche pendait une chaînette en or, ornée d'un petit coeur. Ainsi habillée, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas reconnue, il ne restait rien de l'ancienne Hermione. Elle pouvait donc faire ses achats scolaire sans risque de se faire reconnaître.

**...**

C'était la rentrée, Harry, Ron et Ginny ne savaient toujours pas si Hermione serait là ou pas, personne n'avait voulu répondre à leurs questions. Ils étaient donc assis dans un compartiment, attendant de voir surgir Hermione.

-Salut.

-Hermione!

-Je ne resterai pas longtemps, je dois me rendre dans le premier wagon, je suis la préfète en chef cette année.

-Félicitation Hermione, pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit dans tes lettres?

-Je pensais pourtant l'avoir fait... Désolée Gin, je devais avoir la tête ailleurs...

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas grave... Tu as passé un bon été, là-bas?

-Oui, pas si pire... Bon, je dois y aller, bon voyage!

Hermione repartit.

-Tu l'as pas trouvée bizarre toi, Hermione?

-Ron, ferme-là! Tu ne serais pas bizarre toi, si maman et papa mourraient?

-Heu...

-Ok, on se calme vous deux...

-Elle a changée, vous trouvez pas?

-Oui!

-Elle, heu, elle ne se ressemble pas...

-Heu Ron, c'est normal qu'une fille change, tu sais...

-Je suis pas bêta, c'est juste, ça fait moins... Hermione, je trouve...

-Il a pas tord, là Ginny...

-Mais où est le mal pour une fille, de vouloir être plus sexy, plus jolie?

-Mais elle était jolie, Hermione, avant...

-Laisse tomber, Ron, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.


	3. Et sans rire je souffre

Voilà, quelques précisions avant de continuer. Il y aura 4 parties à l'histoire, la première du chapitre 1 à 7 inclusivement, la deuxième du chapitre 8 à 14 inclusivement. Pou les deux autres, je ne le sais pas encore. Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Et sans rire je souffre**

Elle regardait son homologue, peu contente le voir assis face à elle. Elle aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Malfoy la suit, bon deuxième, dans tout. Enfin, presque tout. Dire qu'il faudrait qu'ils partagent un appartement ensemble. Elle se promettait de tout mettre au clair à la seconde où ils seraient dans leurs appartements, il n'était pas question qu'il lui gâche son année.

Elle l'observait, le détaillant sans vergogne. Il avait développé sa musculature, pendant l'été. Même si sa peau était toujours d'un blanc laiteux, elle semblait plus douce. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient maintenant à la nuque, le faisant ressembler à son père. Ce père qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme, ce père qu'elle s'était jurée de tuer de ses propres mains,dut-elle donner sa vie pour le faire. Pourtant, le fils avait quelque chose de changé. Même s'il avait toujours sa hargne et sa haine, ses yeux semblaient plus doux, plus avides de tendresse, ils avaient aussi foncé d'un ton, passant d'un bleu gris à un bleu mer. Bref, il semblait avoir beaucoup changé, lui aussi, pendant l'été qui s'achevait tout juste.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, tous deux avaient enfilé leur robe et descendirent pour diriger les élève qui vers les carrioles, qui vers les barques. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de voir ses amis, ce qui la soulagea. Elle monta à bord de la dernière calèche et Malfoy, toujours aussi silencieux, il ne lui avait même pas lancé de vannes depuis le départ. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus son auditoire habituel, ce qui rendait la chose moins amusante. Ils débarquèrent au château et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione alla rejoindre ses amis à leurs places habituelles, il n'eurent le temps d'échanger que quelques mots avant que le directeur ne s'avance pour son habituel discours et la répartition débuta. Lorsque le dernier élève fut assis et que le repas apparut, Hermione fut soulagée de voir que ses amis ne lui accordaient pas trop d'attention.

-Alors Hermione, passé un bel été? Lui demanda Neville

-Si l'on peut dire, oui

-Que veux-tu dire? Reprit-il

-Neville, je crois que c'est un sujet délicat pour elle... Intervint Ginny

-Non, laisse Ginny. Ça a assez mal commencé, mes parents ont été assassinés par Malfoy père et compagnie, ensuite je suis allée vivre chez ma cousine en Caroline du Nord pour l'été et je suis revenue il y a environ une semaine et demi pour faire le tri dans les choses que mes parents m'ont légués et pour préparer la rentrée. Voilà ce que je veux dire par « Si l'on peut dire » Neville.

-Je, je, je suis désolé Hermione.

Un silence de mort s'était répandu à la table des Griffondor. Tous sentaient que le sujet était tabou. Hermione avait expliqué la situation avec tellement de calme que personne n'osait rajouter quoi que ce soit, ni même lui faire leurs condoléances.

-Bon, maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans ma vie et que j'ai l'appétit coupé, je pense que je vais monter à mes appartements, que je partage avec Malfoy pour couronner le tout. Bref s'il vous venait l'envie de me faire vous condoléances, je vous demande les garder pour vous et de ne plus me parler de tout ça. Bonne année à tous.

Hermione parti sans que personne n'eut remarqué les larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues. Elle espérait que personne n'oserait plus aborder le sujet avec elle, surtout ses amis. Ses prétendument amis. Amis qui, malgré ses invitations, n'étaient pas venus la voir de l'été. Amis qui, lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision d'aller chez sa cousine, n'avaient pas protesté pour qu'elle reste avec eux. Amis qui semblaient si mal à l'aise avec elle, avec la situation. Amis qui n'avaient pas eut la présence d'esprit d'être là pour elle lors de l'enterrement et de la lecture du testament, prétextant qu'ils devaient, eux, s'entraîner pour une éventuelle attaque de Mangemorts au Terrier. Amis qui l'avaient laissé tombée. Amis qui n'osaient même pas la regarder dans les yeux, de peur d'y lire un chagrin trop immense.

Hermione se sentait si seule. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'était laissée débauchée par sa cousine. Elle avait tant envie de se sentir vivante. L'alcool et les fêtes l'y avaient aidée. Elle avait aussi connu l'amour passion. Un jeune homme, Marco, qui travaillait au vignoble, avait été son amant de l'été. Elle avait appris bien des choses grâce à lui. Marco qui avait fini par la laisser tombée, lui aussi, au profit d'une autre... Mais avant elle avait senti son corps tout entier s'embraser à la seule vue de son amant. Il lui avait appris à connaître son corps, à se donner du plaisir et à en donner à l'autre, de façon infaillible. Hermione, la miss-je-sais-tout avait disparue, elle était morte en même temps que ses parents. Hermione, 'Mione, pour les intimes, était née ce jour-là.


	4. Et deux par deux on avale nos mots

**Chapitre 4**

**Et deux par deux on avale nos mots**

Elle était assise, dos à la porte, lorsqu'il entra. Il n'eut de le temps que de poser sa robe sur le dossier du sofa avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est réciproque. Pour que la vie ici soit somme toute confortable, il doit y avoir quelques règles. Pas de sang-de-bourbe ou de miss je sais tout ici. Pas d'histoire de sang pur non plus. Tu invites qui tu veux, dans ta chambre et je fais de même. Ici, dans les pièces commune, on reste courtois, moi comme toi. On se parle le moins possible, quand mes amis sont ici, pas de batailles verbales. Quand tes amis ici non plus. On se respecte tant qu'on est entre ses murs. Tu fais ta partie du travail, je fais la mienne. Pas question que je me ramasse toute la job. Pour les parties où l'on doit travailler ensemble, ce sera dans le salon et de 19h à 21h. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter?

-Heu....

-Bien, alors tu transgresses une seule de ces règles, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, c'est compris, Malfoy?

-Heu, oui...

-Bien, bonne nuit, oh, et interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et en ferma la porte. Laissant un Malfoy sans voix au salon. Elle pénétrait pour la première fois dans sa chambre et la trouva bien meublée, mais pas à son goût totalement. D'un coup de baguette elle changea la couleur des murs, qui passèrent du rouge et or au bleu marin. La literie changea aussi de couleur pour du bleu tout aussi foncé. Seul le foyer resta tel quel. Fait de pierres blanches, il lui faisait penser à celui qu'il y avait chez ses parents. Elle y alluma un feu, pris sa couette, avança un fauteuil et s'y blotti.

C'est là qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain. Il lui restait une journée avant que les cours ne commencent et elle décida de défaire ses bagages. Elle rangea ses vêtements et ses effets personnels dans les commodes mises à sa disposition dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle arriva au fond de sa valise, elle prit le petit cadre qu'il y restait. La photo représentait sa famille. Elle avait été prise à King's cross, à la fin de l'année passée, par Mme Weasley. Une photo sorcière. Elle y voyait ses parents, si souriants, si vivants. Les larmes affluèrent rapidement et Hermione dut s'assoir sur son lit. Elle pleura encore le mort de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin clamée, elle posa le cadre sur sa table de chevet. Alors qu'elle venait de ranger sa valise dans un placard, elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

-Malfoy, que veux-tu?

-Le directeur veut nous voir avant le souper, à son bureau.

-Bien, merci

-Plaisir

Elle referma sa porte.

…

Ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole de tout le chemin mentant de leurs appartements au bureau du directeur. Marchant côte-à-côte, ils regardaient droit devant eux.

-Bien, vous voilà! Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bonjour Monsieur le directeur, dirent-ils en choeur.

-Bien. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà nos règlements, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr! Donc voilà votre liste de tâches. Vous aurez à faire deux rondes individuelles et une commune par soir. Vous organiserez les fêtes d'halloween, de Noël, de la St-Valentin et de Pâques. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ou Mme McGonagall. J'espère que votre cohabitation se passera bien. N'oubliez pas que vous devez montrer l'exemple.


	5. Par contre nos cris détruisent les murs

**Chapitre 5**

**Par contre nos cris détruisent les murs**

L

es cours commençaient ce matin et Hermione n'avait pas revu ses amis depuis le banquet de début d'année. Par contre, bien qu'elle ne les ait pas évités, elle ne les avait pas non plus cherché. Il faut dire qu'elle ne désirait plus autant leur compagnie et ne voulait pas jouer à l'hypocrite en faisant semblant d'être comme avant. Ils ne comprendraient pas les changements qui s'étaient opérés en elle au courant de l'été. Bref, l'année commençait bien, elle débutait avec Potion pour les deux premières heures. Bien qu'elle ne redoutait plus cette matière, travailler dans un vignoble aide à s'améliorer en potion, elle ne l'aimait pas pour autant. Elle s'assied donc à sa place habituelle, sachant que Ron et Harry viendraient l'y rejoindre. Lorsque tous furent arrivés, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un seul mot que le professeur Rogue arrivait.

Les cours de la matinée venaient de se terminer et tous se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

-Hé! Hermione, on ne t'a pas beaucoup vue dans les derniers jours!

-Je sais Ron, mais j'étais beaucoup occupée par mon rôle de Préfète en chef.

-Et la cohabitation avec la belette, ça se passe comment?

-Bien, j'ai mis des limites à ne pas franchir et on ne s'adresse la parole que si c'est nécessaire, alors ça va.

-Dis donc, tu y es allée un peu fort, l'autre jour, sur ce pauvre Neville...

-Écoute, le meurtre de mes parent a fait la Une des journaux du pays, je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne le savait pas, franchement...

-Comment tu sais que ça a fait la Une, tu étais déjà partie...

-Je le sais, Ron, parce que je me le faisais livrer là-bas quand même... Et oui j'ai lu toutes les horreurs qu'ils ont dites. Oui j'ai aussi lu que l'ordre savait depuis longtemps que les Mangemorts prévoyaient attaquer ma famille lors des vacances. Et je sais aussi que c'est parce qu'ils ont trop hésité que mes parents sont morts, Ron. Oui je sais tout ça! Et je sais aussi qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ça...

Hermione avait crié sa tirade dans le couloir et les élèves se retournaient sur leur passage. Les larmes de rage qu'elle contenaient depuis trop longtemps coulèrent lentement, alors qu'elle regardait celui qu'elle avait si longtemps aimé. Lui, Ginny et Harry étaient entrés dans l'Ordre du Phénix dès le début des vacances et étaient au courant de l'affaire. Elle devait aussi y entrer, mais elle vosulait d'abord passer quelque temps avec ses parents. Ils savaient et ils n'avaient rien dit. Et après leur morts, ils n'avaient rien fait, rien dit pour expliquer, pour s'excuser. C'est pour tout ça qu'elle leur en voulait. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne désirait plus leur compagnie. Des amis, des vrais, ça se dit ce genre de choses, ou du moins ça s'arrange pour que ce genre de drame n'arrive pas. Hermione tourna le dos au jeune homme et partie en courant vers le parc. Enfin, elle l'avait dit. Ils sauraient maintenant qu'elle leur en voulait. Mais ils ne savaient pas non plus qu'elle s'en voulait aussi. Elle, Hermione Granger, elle se sentait responsable. Si elle était restée à la maison, plutôt que d'aller se promener, elle aurait peut-être pu les sauver, transplaner avec eux, ailleurs... Elle s'en voulait tant. C'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient venus. Parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Potter. Parce qu'elle était une « sang de bourbe ». Parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'ils haïssaient.


	6. À part nos vies qu'on laisse de côté

Ok, un chapitre plutôt court, mais ne m'en voulez pas!

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**À part nos vies qu'on laisse de côté**

Elle marchait dans le parc depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle avait sûrement manqué les cours de l'après-midi, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle marchait et continuait de s'accuser du meurtre de ses parents. Elle refaisait le monde avec des « Et si... » Les larmes affluaient, sans se tarir. Elle avait déjà fait trois fois le tour du parc et la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle monta dans la volière. Ici, avec les oiseaux, elle se calma. Elle s'assit dans un coin et, lasse, s'y endormi. Elle fut réveillée par un froissement d'ailes près d'elle. Elle s'habituer à la noirceur avant de distinguer un magnifique grand duc qui venait de se percher au dessus d'elle. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la volière. Elle aperçut un grande ouverture dans le mur, une fenêtre, probablement,par où les oiseaux arrivaient. Elle y grimpa et s'y assied. Observant la Lune, elle se sentait de plus en plus calme. Ses pensées aussi, devenaient plus claires. Regardant toujours la Lune, elle se leva.

-Maman, papa, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissée? Je suis toute seule. Je m'en veut tellement, si je n'était pas partie, j'aurai pu vous aider, vous amener ailleurs. Si je n'avais pas été une sorcière, ils ne seraient jamais venus. Si je n'avais pas été l'amie de Harry, jamais ils ne seraient venus vous prendre à moi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit vous? Vous me manquez tellement. Je, je vous aime, aimais. Je me sens perdue sans vous. Je me sens abandonnée, par vous, par mes amis, mon entourage, il n'y a que Elena qui a vraiment été là pour moi. Les autres me regardent comme si j'étais folle. J'en ai assez de pleurer votre mort, j'ai besoin d'agir. Et je me hais de penser comme ça. Je me hais pour ça. Je voudrais tellement entre votre voix une dernière fois, vous serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Vous dire à quel point je suis fière d'être votre fille. Il y a tant de chose que j'aurais aimé vous dire, vous raconter. Mais on vous a injustement enlevés à moi. Et je jure devant Merlin que je vous vengerai, peu importe ce qu'il m'en coûtera. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ont attendu si longtemps avant d'intervenir. S'ils étaient arrivés dix minutes plus tôt, vous seriez encore là. S'il m'avaient mis au courant de tout ça, je serais restée à la maison, je ne serai pas allée me promener dans le quartier. Si seulement j'étais restée à la maison. Je m'en veux à mort.

On entendit une longue plainte, dans la nuit. Hermione s'était retournée et pleurait de plus belle. D'un geste, elle fit demi tour. Elle recula et s'élança dans le vide. De loin, on eut pu dire qu'elle tombait, sa robe de sorcière semblait flotter autour d'elle. Elle atterrit mollement dans l'herbe entourant la volière.

Un jeune homme, qui passait par là, vit toute la scène et se précipita vers la tour, qui devait faire un bon cinq étages. Étrangement, il avait peur pour la jeune femme, qu'il avait pu reconnaître de loin.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de la tour, il la trouva là, comme démantibulée. Son sang s'écoulait tranquillement dans l'herbe verte. La panique le gagna. Il se laissa tomber près de la jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains et essuya le sang de son front.

- Granger? Granger? Merlin! Granger reviens!


	7. Et mes larmes ne te ramèneront pas

**Chapitre 7**

**Et mes larmes ne te ramèneront pas**

- Granger? Granger? Merlin! Granger reviens!

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme couchée à ses pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença le bouche-à-bouche.

-Granger? Merde!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais là Granger... L'idée de tomber... Aller Granger, reviens... J'ai tant de choses à te dire. Hermione...

Une larmes coula le long de sa joue pour atterir sur le front de la jeune femme.

Le jeune homme prit Hermione dans ses bras et la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Il dut cogner plusieurs fois avant que l'on vienne ouvrir.

-Mais, mais que faites-vous là?

-Ça se voit non? Je l'ai trouvée comme ça au pied de la tour.

-Personne ne peut sauter de la tour d'astrologie, il y a un...

-Non, pas la tour d'astrologie, la volière...

-Oh... Venez la mettre ici. Merci! Bon, retournez à votre dortoir.

-Va-t-elle s'en sortir?

-Je ne sais pas, oh, avant, pouvez-vous aller cherche le professeur McGonagall s'il vous plaît?

-Oui Mme Pomfresh.

Le jeune homme parti au pas de course vers les appartements de son professeur de métamorphose. Encore une fois, il dut cogner pendant plusieurs minute avant qu'on ne lui ouvre.

-Oui, lui répondit-on, exaspéré.

-Mme Pomfresh vous demande, Hermione est tombée de la Volière...

-Merci jeune homme, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher.

-Bien professeur. Puis-je vous demander de m'avertir lorsqu'il y aura du nouveau?

Le vieille femme le regarde d'un air surpris et finit par acquiescer à sa demande.

…

Il était 4h30 du matin et Draco ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait prit une douche, froide bien sûr, et le sang de sa collègue avait disparu dans les égouts. Il la revoyait sans cesse tomber de la tour. Toujours au ralenti. Quelque chose clochait à chaque fois. Il repassait et repassait la scène en boucle depuis qu'il était revenu. Il marchait près du château et lorsqu'il l'avait vue à la fenêtre. Elle semblait parler à voix basse, mais regardait le ciel étoilé. Il en était tout à sa contemplation lorsqu'il la vit tomber. Non, elle ne tombait pas, elle s'élançait vers le sol.... Elle s'était donnée un élan... Elle n'était donc pas tombée, ce n'était pas un accident. C'était volontaire. Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait imaginer Granger vouloir en finir avec la vie. Elle moins que quiconque. Mais pourquoi alors? Cela l'intriguait grandement. Il regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit et décida qu'il était l'heure de descendre déjeuner.

…

-Malfoy, que lui as-tu fait?

-Du calme Weasemoche, je lui ai rien fait à ta belle!

-Pourtant c'est toi qui la ramenée si amochée à l'infirmerie...

-Tu pense que je serais assez idiot pour lui faire du mal et ensuite l'amener à l'infirmerie? Si je voulais faire ça, je l'aurais laissée là où je l'ai trouvée...

-Alors expliques-toi!

-C'est à elle de vous expliquer tout ça, pas à moi. Moi je l'ai trouvée au pied de la Volière cette nuit et je l'ai amenée à Pompom, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

-Et que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure-là, Malfoy?

-Ça te regarde peut-être, St-Potter?

-Peut-être oui!

-Ok jeunes hommes, vous reviendrez plus tard, pour l'instant Miss Granger ne s'est pas réveillée encore.

-Mais elle va s'en sortir professeur McGonagall?

-Je pense bien que oui. Monsieur Malfoy, voudriez-vous venir me rejoindre à mon bureau après les classes s'il-vous-plaît?

-Bien sûr professeur.

-Bien, allez à vos cours maintenant, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que vous soyez en retard, n'est-ce pas?

-Non professeur!

-Bien, allez, ouste!

* * *

Voilà! La première partie est terminée! Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté? Hein quoi, oh, j'me suis trompé de page? Hihi, alors laissez une review!

Oh et ne me demandez pas quand vous saurez si Hemrione s'en sort, vous ne le saurez que dans la troisième partie!


	8. Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il

Coucou à tous! Voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie!

**MAHA1959**, désolée, va falloir attendre un ptit bout de tempsavant de savoir comment elle va!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il ne comprend pas**

- Granger? Granger? Merlin! Granger reviens!

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme couchée à ses pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les sienne et commença le bouche-à-bouche.

-Granger? Merde!

Quelques mois plutôt...

Du sang jailli de sa lèvre. Son père ne l'avait pas manqué, encore une fois. Pourtant, habituellement, il frappait là où personne ne pouvait voir les marques. Il n'y avait que deux jours qu'il était revenu à la maison, et ,déjà, son père reprenait ses vieilles habitudes. Ce soir, le prétexte était merveilleux. Lucius avait raté une mission. Bien sûr, il avait tué deux moldus, mais la cible principale s'en était sortie indemne. L'Ordre était apparu juste avant le final, l'obligeant à fuir comme une lâche. Mais il s'était promis de revenir à la charge. Pour l'instant, il passait ses nerfs sur son fils. Ce fils qui le décevait tant, qui n'était pas celui qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit. Ce soir, peu lui importait que les marques paraissent, il avait décidé que son fils serait confiné au Manoir pour l'été, il ne verrait donc personne d'autre que sa mère et lui, et n'aurait le droit à aucun contact extérieur, même pas pour lire la Gazette. Personne ne s'inquièterait donc de sa lèvre enflée, ou de ses côtes brisées.... Il laissa son fils couché sur le sol de sa chambre, ne supportant plus sa vue.

Une fois son père parti, Draco se releva tant bien que mal pour se rendre à son lit. Il savait que son père ne reviendrait pas avant quelques jours. Il ne voulait pas achever son fils. Le jeune homme avait vu, ce soir, une lueur étrange dans le regard de son père et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur. Peur de ne pas être de la prochaine rentrée scolaire, peur de ne plus être là, à la fin de l'été.

…

Draco se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, alors que sa mère lui apportait quelque chose à manger ainsi qu'une potion pour le remettre sur pied.

-Il ne t'a pas manqué, cette fois

-Non

-Il n'y est pas allé de main morte...

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

-Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois, pour qu'il entre dans une telle colère?

-Je ne sais pas, mère

-Allé, voyons, tu peux me le dire.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée

-D'accord, alors bois, cette potion te fera du bien, c'est ton père qui l'a préparée, pour s'excuser.

Draco avait déjà bu la moitié de la mixture lorsqu'elle mentionna d'où elle venait. Déjà, il sentait venir les douleurs atroces.

-Maman, j'aimerais être seul un peu, j'ai des devoirs à faire.

-Bien, j'aime mieux ça. Tes repas te seront montés par un elfe.

Une fois sa mère sortie de la chambre, il se laissa aller à la douleur provoquée par la potion. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui faisait subir ça. Au début, il pensait que c'était une sorte de rituel d'initiation, pour les Mangemorts, mais cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il subissait cela. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

Une nouvelle crampe lui vrilla l'abdomen et la souffrance ne fit qu'accroître tout le long de la journée. Ainsi s'annonçait son été.

* * *

Alors??? Qu'en pensez-vous? Ok, je suis cruelle avec Draco, mais c'est pour mieux l'aimer par la suite!


	9. Tu renonces et abdiques

Ok, voilà un bonus! Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un! Le prix? Une review :D

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**Tu renonces et abdiques**

L'été lui avait paru si long. Il lui semblait qu'une année entière était passée et non pas que quelques mois. Au moins son père avait ralenti la cadence dans les deux dernières semaines, laissant le temps à ses blessures de cicatriser et de disparaître. Malgré les traitement de son père, Draco s'était encore développer. Ses muscles avaient gonflés, ses cheveux allongés et l'expression de se yeux s'était aussi adoucie. Une seule chose lui avait permis de tenir le coup, malgré ce que lui faisait subir son père. Et il avait tenu bon. Ainsi, la rentrée était enfin arrivée. Sa valise était prête et il s'apprêtait à dire au revoir à sa mère, sachant trop bien que c'était en fait un adieu. Il ne regarda même pas son père, auquel il ne fit qu'un signe de tête. Empoignant son bagage, il transplana directement à la gare.

Dans la foule, il se senti mieux, presque anonyme. Il plaça sa valise dans le compartiment réservé aux Préfets en chef et revint s'assoir sur le quai. Il voulait s'imprégner du lieu, de l'ambiance. Il voyait passer les étudiants, en reconnaissant un, parfois. La plupart le regardait avec un air dédaigneux. Il savait que très peu de personnes l'aimaient à Poudlard. Il avait tout fait pour, convaincu qu'il ne méritait aucune reconnaissance de leur part, leur faisant croire le contraire. Aujourd'hui cela lui pesait. Il avait endossé le rôle que voulait lui donner son père. Il avait joué au gros dur, au petit boss. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas du tout.

Il regardait la foule lorsqu'il vit celle qu'il avait toujours enviée. Dès le début, elle avait eu ce que lui aurait aimé avoir. Une famille aimante, des amis proches, en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Elle était remarquablement intelligente et, en plus, elle était belle. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait changée. Son habillement dénotait une assurance dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir confiance en ses charmes. Pourtant, il voyait bien que son regard cachait une grande souffrance. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé aller la voir et lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais il s'était efforcé, durant toutes ses années de scolarité, de la pousser loin de lui, pour être sûr que son père ne lui fasse aucun mal, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Ainsi, il l'avait traitée de tous les noms, lui crachant haine et hargne au visage. Il lui disait tout le contraire de sa pensée, pour être certain que jamais elle ne le verrait vraiment tel qu'il est. Mais cette année, il avait envie de se rapprocher de cette fille. De la prendre dans ses bras, de l'aimer comme aucun autre ne saurait le faire. D'être lui-même, enfin.

L'heure du départ approchait. Draco se leva et monta à bord du train. Il s'assied sur la banquette faisant face à la porte, pour la voir arriver. Il ne l'attendait pas avant le fin du voyage, elle voudrait certainement parler avec ses amis. C'est pourquoi il fut très surpris de la voir arriver avant le départ du train. Elle plaça ses valise dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet et s'assit devant lui. Il la détailla de biais. Sa taille s'était affinée, ses muscles raffermis. Ses cheveux étaient soyeux, donnaient envie d'y passer les doigts. Sa peau avait dorée et ses traits semblait plus affirmés. Elle avait gagné en beauté et cela lui allait bien. Sa façon de s'habiller avait radicalement changée. Elle était passée des « sweat shirt » amples et difformes aux jupes courtes et aux top montrant le nombril. Sa chaîne à la cheville amenait un peu de délicatesse à l'apparence générale.

Il la surprit soudain à l'observer. Elle semblait le détailler comme lui le faisait plus tôt. Et elle avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'elle voyait! Pourtant il lui restait une interrogation dans le regard.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole du trajet. Lorsque le train s'arrêta en gare, ils avaient tous deux revêtu leur robe scolaire et étaient prêts à sortir.


	10. Et les mensonges ternissent l'homme

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà deux chapitres, je sais, j'ai un peut tardé à vous les mettre, mais c'est que j'ai été très occupée ces derniers temps et que je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire!

Merci MAHA1959, Kowala et MlleGanoue, je sais, mes chapitres sont courts, ils font entre 1 et 2 pages dans Word, mais je préfère beaucoup de courts chapitre à peu de long chapitres... Mon goût à moi. De plus ça me permet de donne run certain rythme à l'hsitoire. Voilà! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**Et tes mensonges ternissent l'homme que tu pourrais être**

Ensemble, les préfets dirigèrent les élèves qui dans les calèches qui dans les barques. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus d'étudiants, Draco embarqua dans la calèche restante et y attendit Hermione. Cette dernière y monta sans entrain. Il la regardait à la dérobée et elle semblait redouter le retour au château. Il voyait défiler sur son visage toute une panoplie d'émotions qu'il ne déchiffrait pas tout le temps. Arrivés au portes, ils se séparèrent pour se rendre à la Grande Salle. Le jeune homme alla s'assoir à sa place habituelle, entre Crab et Goyle. Près de lui, Nott s'avança pour lui parler.

-Alors, ton père a fait tout un coup cet été hein!

-Ne. Me. Parle. Plus. Jamais. De. Mon. Père.

-Mais, je heu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco? Toi qui était si fier de porter le nom de Malfoy, aujourd'hui tu le renies?

-Oui

-Pourquoi? Le nom de Malfoy sera prestigieux lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres sera au pouvoir...

-...

S'il savait comme le jeune homme redoutait cette ascension. Il souhaitait ardemment que ce soit le camp de l'Ordre du Phénix qui gagne la guerre. Ainsi il serait débarrassé de Voldemort et de son père. Quitte à lui-même témoigner contre ce dernier. Silencieusement, Draco termina son assiette.

- Je monte.

- Mais, Draco, les cachots sont en bas.

- Effectivement, Goyle, mais je suis Préfet en chef, j'ai donc des appartements privés, qui, eux, se situent deux étages plus hauts.

- Oh...

Draco fut le premier à quitter le banquet. Il ne monta pas tout se suite à sa chambre, il préféra se promener dans le château, question de retrouver ses marques. Tout à ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas qu'il tournait en rond depuis plus d'une demi heure. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de porte, il releva la tête et vit, en effet, une porte entrouverte sur sa droite. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu de porte ici et nous n'étions pas près de la salle sur demande... Il pénétra dans la salle sur ses gardes. La pièce était grande, richement meublée. Une grande fenêtre faisait la grandeur du mur en face de lui. Il y avait plusieurs canapés, des tables et aussi un petit lit. Le tout dans les tons de chocolat, d'or et de vert. Le mariage des couleurs lui plaisait, la pièce en entier lui plaisait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assied dans l'un des fauteuils.

Qu'avait voulu dire Nott en parlant du bon coup de son père au début de l'été? Cela avait-il un rapport avec le traitement que lui avait fait subir son père? Il fallait qu'il sache, il devait vérifier dans les journaux, voir de quoi ils semblaient être tous au courant. Mme Pince gardait-elle les journaux parus l'été? Non, sûrement pas. Hermione, peut-être. Mais elle serait difficile d'approche. Peut-être faudrait-il montrer le drapeau blanc. Bien sûr, cela pourrait lui servir pour l'approcher doucement, surtout qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble toutes l'année. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de l'approcher sans qu'elle ne se méfie trop de lui, ensuite, il fallait qu'il sache ce que son père avait fait pour mériter l'admiration de Nott, habituellement si dédaigneux des Malfoy. Oui, voilà ce qu'il devait faire d'ici Noël. Voyant l'heure qui tournait, le jeune homme se leva et sorti de la pièce. Il prit bien soin de noter mentalement l'endroit, afin de pouvoir y revenir. Il sentait qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de solitude cette année. Tranquillement, il monta l'étage qui le séparait de son nouvel appartement. Il regarda le tableau, soupira et donna le mot de passe.


	11. Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort

**Chapitre 11**

**Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort**

Elle était assise, dos à la porte, lorsqu'il entra. Il n'eut de le temps que de poser sa robe sur le dossier du sofa avant qu'elle ne parle.

-Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est réciproque. Pour que la vie ici soit somme toute confortable, il doit y avoir quelques règles. Pas de sang-de-bourbe ou de miss je sais tout ici. Pas d'histoire de sang pur non plus. Tu invites qui tu veux, dans ta chambre et je fais de même. Ici, dans les pièces commune, on reste courtois, moi comme toi. On se parle le moins possible, quand mes amis sont ici, pas de batailles verbales. Quand tes amis ici non plus. On se respecte tant qu'on est entre ses murs. Tu fais ta partie du travail, je fais la mienne. Pas question que je me ramasse toute la job. Pour les partie où l'on doit travailler ensemble, ce sera dans le salon et de 19h à 21h. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter?

-Heu....

-Bien, alors tu transgresses une seule de ces règles, je te jure que tu vas le regretter, c'est compris, Malfoy?

-Heu, oui...

-Bien, bonne nuit, oh, et interdiction d'entrer dans ma chambre.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et en ferma la porte. Merlin qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle était déterminée. Pourtant le ton qu'elle avait employé avait suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne badinait pas. Il n'avait pas intérêt à transgresser l'une de ces règles.

Draco entra dans sa chambre, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le décors, préférant déjà celui de l'autre pièce. D'un coup de baguette, il rangea ses vêtements et ses valises. Il s'étendit sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Que pourrait-il bien faire pour se rapprocher de Hermione? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avec tout ce qu'il avait fait les années précédentes pour la tenir à l'écart, il ne réussirait pas dès le premier coup, s'en était certain. Il vit sa porte s'ouvrir d'elle-même et un avion en parchemin vint se poser près de lui. Il prit connaissance de ce qu'il y était écrit et se leva. Il approcha de la chambre de son homologue et toqua, n'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte.

-Malfoy, que veux-tu?

-Le directeur veut nous voir avant le souper, à son bureau.

-Bien, merci

-Plaisir

Elle referma sa porte, laissant Malfoy pantois. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le salon, s'y assit et entreprit de lire un livre qui traînait sur la table en attendant qu'elle soit prête.

…

Ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole de tout le chemin mentant de leurs appartements au bureau du directeur. Marchant côte-à-côte, ils regardaient droit devant eux.

-Bien, vous voilà! Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Bonjour Monsieur le directeur, dirent-ils en choeur.

-Bien. Je pense que vous connaissez déjà nos règlements, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr! Donc voilà votre liste de tâches. Vous aurez à faire deux rondes individuelles et une commune par soir. Vous organiserez les fêtes d'halloween, de Noël, de la St-Valentin et de Pâques. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, ou Mme McGonagall. J'espère que votre cohabitation se passera bien. N'oubliez pas que vous devez montrer l'exemple.


	12. Et nos voeux baingent dans une tranchée

Eh oui, j'ai décidé de vous donner les 3 chapitres afin de compléter la deuxième partie!

**Chapitre 12**

**Et nos vœux baignent dans une tranchée créée par la guerre**

Premier jour de cours. Premier cours de l'année: Potion. Draco se sent à l'aise dans cette matière. Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul que le professeur Rogue ne persécute pas... Peut-être aussi parce qu'il y excelle. Peut-être, en fait, parce que c'est la seule matière qu'il aime vraiment, la seule où son père n'avait aucune attente. Il entre donc en classe avec le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque le professeur entre, le titre de la potion s'affiche au tableau. Le Crenpeauvamtre. La liste des ingrédients s'inscrit ensuite. Le professeur prend enfin la parole afin d'expliquer la potion.

-Cette potion a été utilisée lors de la première guerre. Les Mangemorts l'utilisaient pour torturer leurs prisonniers. Les premiers symptômes sont les crampes à l'estomac. Vient ensuite les sueurs froides, la fièvre et la nausée. Suivent les maux de tête et, finalement, de vives douleurs au niveau de l'abdomen. Si un homme d'âge moyen en ingurgite plus de 250 ml, il peut en mourir. La douleur est telle que la plupart de ceux qui y ont goûté, même en très petite quantité,ont perdus connaissance avant les maux de tête. Vous avez le reste du cours m'apporter votre potion terminée, à vos chaudrons.

Draco regarde son professeur et comprend. Il comprend ce que son père lui a donné tout l'été. Il comprend la cause de ses douleurs. Il comprend le comment. Mais pas le pourquoi. Une potion de torture. Pouvant tuer, si prise en trop grande quantité. Combien de ml son père lui donnait-il? Cela aurait-il pu le tuer? Était-ce le but de son père? Le tuer? Pourquoi?

1h45 plus tard, Draco remet sa potion à la couleur parfaite à son professeur. Les questions tournent encore et encore dans sa tête. Il se dirige machinalement vers son prochain cours. S'en est ainsi pendant tout l'avant-midi. Il se dirige vers la grande salle lorsqu'il entend des éclats de voix. Éclats de voix qui ressemblent à ceux de Hermione. Il s'approche.

- ...Oui je sais tout ça! Et je sais aussi qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ça...

Elle se retourne et part en courant. Draco peut voir les larmes qui roulent sur ces joues. Il en a mal pour elle. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir pour dîner, le jeune home avec qui elle se disputait l'arrête.

-Tu dois être salement content, Malfoy!

-Et je suis supposé savoir de qui tu parles, peut-être?

-Fais pas l'innocent Malfoy, ça te va mal. On le sait tous ici, ce que ton père a fait!

-Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis au courant de tout ce que mon père peut faire?

-Il doit tout de même s'en être vanté! Un coup pareil, il y a de quoi fêter, pour lui...

-Écoute Weasley, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, alors ou bien tu t'expliques ou bien tu me laisses partir.

-Sinon quoi, Malfoy?

-...

-Je n'y crois pas,moi, à ton numéro de l'innocent. Alors fais gaffe, compris?

Le roux lâche enfin Draco et quitte le couloir. Mais de quoi voulait-il parler? Il faut absolument qu'il sache ce que tous semblent savoir, sauf lui. Il s'est assurément passé quelque chose ce soir là pour que son père soit en colère. Et ça a de toute évidence un lien très étroit avec ce dont parle Weasley. Draco réajusta sa robe et partit dîner.


	13. Et tombée, je n'ai pas pu te prendre

**Chapitre 13**

**Et tombée, je n'ai pas pu te prendre**

La journée avait passé lentement. Trop lentement au goût de Draco. AU dernier cours, il n'avait pu que remarqué l'absence de Hermione. Les Griffondors et Serpentards avaient cours de botanique ensemble. Mais la brune brillait par son absence. Cela éveilla la curiosité du jeune homme, qui se demandait bien où elle pouvait être. Après le cours il monta rapidement à leurs appartements, mais il n'y avait personne. Il redescendit donc souper. Assis dans la pièce qu'il avait découverte le premier soir de l'année, qu'il appelait maintenant sa pièce, il repensait à tous les sous-entendus qu'on lui avait fait depuis la rentrée scolaire. Il s'était assurément passé quelque chose dont il n'était pas au courant. Se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre, il préféra s'y accouder. C'est ainsi qu'il la vit se promener dans le parc, en direction de la volière.

Rassuré, il retourna s'assoir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, pour la guetter. Il avait amené avec lui le livre qu'il avait trouvé dans le salon, quelques soirs plus tôt. Un livre moldu, à prime abord, puisqu'il ne le connaissant pas. _Les contes de ma mère l'oye_. Plusieurs petites histoires enfantines. On pouvait voir que le livre avait été maintes et maintes fois lu, les pages jaunies étaient cornées. Il devait appartenir à Hermione. Mais les histoires était intéressantes, même plutôt distrayantes.

Alors qu'il terminait _Barbe Bleue_, un conte à faire peur, Draco se leva. Il n'avait pas vue Hermione ressortir de la Volière. Il posa le livre sur la table d'appoint et pris sa cape. Il avait besoin d'air. Il marcha de façon à toujours avoir la Volière dans son champ de vision. L'air frais du soir lui fit du bien. L'apaisa. Il finit par s'étendre au pied d'un arbre. Couché sur le gazon légèrement humide, il observa le ciel étoilé. Merlin que de regarder cette étendue le faisait se sentir petit. Il repéra Cassiopée et Orion. Suivi du doigt la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse. Il chercha longtemps la constellation Céphé. Alors qu'il venait de la trouver. Il entendit un murmure dans l'air du soir. Il se tourna à demi sur le côté, afin de mieux voir la Volière. Il vit Hermione debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui semblait parler aux étoiles. Il l'observa de loin avant de décider de rentrer au château. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois la jeune femme. Elle avait fait volte-face et lui faisait dos.

On entendit une longue plainte, dans la nuit. De loin, on eut pu dire qu'elle tombait, sa robe de sorcière semblait flotter autour d'elle. Elle atterrit mollement dans l'herbe entourant la volière.

Draco s'élança. Il ne réfléchi pas une seconde. Tout son être l'avait pousser à réagir. À lui porter secours. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de la tour, il la trouva là, comme démantibulée. Son sang s'écoulait tranquillement dans l'herbe verte. La panique le gagna. Il se laissa tomber près de la jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains et essuya le sang de son front.

- Granger? Granger? Merlin! Granger reviens!


	14. Trace le long du large et le sang

**Chapitre 14**

**Trace le long du large et le sang**

- Granger? Granger? Merlin! Granger reviens!

Il se pencha sur la jeune femme couchée à ses pieds, posa ses lèvres sur les sienne et commença le bouche-à-bouche.

-Granger? Merde!

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fais là Granger... L'idée de tomber... Aller Granger, reviens... J'ai tant de choses à te dire. Hermione...

Le jeune homme prit Hermione dans ses bras et la conduisit à l'infirmerie. Merlin que le chemin était long. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas penser à la faire léviter, ç'aurait été bien plus facile. Non, il aimait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ainsi il la savait vivante. Il arriva enfin à l'infirmerie. Il dut cogner plusieurs fois avant que l'on vienne ouvrir.

-Mais, mais que faites-vous là?

-Ça se voit non? Je l'ai trouvée comme ça au pied de la tour.

-Personne ne peut sauter de la tour d'astrologie, il y a un...

-Non, pas le tour d'astrologie, la volière...

-Oh... Venez la mettre ici. Merci! Bon, retournez à votre dortoir.

-Va-t-elle s'en sortir?

-Je ne sais pas, oh, avant, pouvez-vous aller cherche le professeur McGonagall s'il vous plaît?

-Oui Mme Pomfresh.

Le jeune homme parti au pas de course vers les appartements de son professeur de métamorphose. Encore une fois, il dut cogner pendant plusieurs minute avant qu'on ne lui ouvre.

-Oui, lui répondit-on, exaspéré.

-Mme Pomfresh vous demande, Hermione est tombée de la Volière...

-Merci jeune homme, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher.

-Bien professeur. Puis-je vous demander de m'avertir lorsqu'il y aura du nouveau?

Le vieille femme le regarde d'un air surpris et finit par acquiescer à sa demande.

…

Draco était monté à sa pièce, assis dans un fauteuil, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il décida enfin de remonter à leurs appartements, question que personne ne le cherche. Et, surtout, afin d'être là si quelqu'un venait lui donner des nouvelles de Hermione.

Il était 4h30 du matin et Draco ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait prit une douche, froide bien sûr, et le sang de sa collègue avait disparu dans les égouts. Il la revoyait sans cesse tomber de la tour. Toujours au ralenti. Quelque chose clochait à chaque fois. Il repassait et repassait la scène en boucle depuis qu'il était revenu. Il marchait près du château et lorsqu'il l'avait vue à la fenêtre. Elle semblait parler à voix basse, mais regardait le ciel étoilé. Il en était tout à sa contemplation lorsqu'il la vit tomber. Non, elle ne tombait pas, elle s'élançait vers le sol.... Elle s'était donnée un élan... Elle n'était donc pas tombée, ce n'était pas un accident. C'était volontaire. Pourtant, Draco ne pouvait imaginer Granger vouloir en finir avec la vie. Elle moins que quiconque. Mais pourquoi alors? Cela l'intriguait grandement. Il regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit et décida qu'il était l'heure de descendre déjeuner.

-Malfoy, que lui as-tu fait?

-Du calme Weasemoche, je lui ai rien fait à ta belle!

-Pourtant c'est toi qui la ramenée si amochée à l'infirmerie...

-Tu pense que je serais assez idiot pour lui faire du mal et ensuite l'amener à l'infirmerie? Si je voulais faire ça, je l'aurais laissée là où je l'ai trouvée...

-Alors expliques-toi!

-C'est à elle de vous expliquer tout ça, pas à moi. Moi je l'ai trouvée au pied de la Volière cette nuit et je l'ai amenée à Pompom, c'est tout, fin de l'histoire.

-Et que faisais-tu dehors à cette heure-là, Malfoy?

-Ça te regarde peut-être, St-Potter?

-Peut-être oui!

-Ok jeunes hommes, vous reviendrez plus tard, pour l'instant Miss Granger ne s'est pas réveillée encore.

-Mais elle va s'en sortir professeur McGonagall?

-Je pense bien que oui. Monsieur Malfoy, voudriez-vous venir me rejoindre à mon bureau après les classes s'il-vous-plaît?

-Bien sûr professeur.

-Bien, allez à vos cours maintenant, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que vous soyez en retard, n'est-ce pas?

-Non professeur!

-Bien, allez, ouste!

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de la deuxième partie! Vous avez aimé? Ou pas? Bref, j'aimerais avoir vos commentaires. Sinon, pour la partie trois, ça devrait prendre quelque temps (lire ici environ une semaine) avant que vous ne puissiez la lire! Et donc enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione! D'ici là, bonne fin de semaine!


	15. Si tu ne te laisses pas abattre

Naouko, merci pour ton commentaire! MAHA1959, je sais, ça n'a aucun sens, mais on va comprendre plus tard... De toute façon, les fille de 17 ans sont-elle toujours sensées??? Et tu devines bien que Draco va avoir tout un choc quand il va apprendre tout ça...

Bon, place au chapitre 15, le premier pour la partie 3, où l'on suit Draco. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre total pour cette partie. On va voir au fur et à mesure! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**Si tu ne te laisses pas abattre**

Le couloir semblait infiniment long. Plus long qu'à l'habitude. Il marchait pourtant d'un pas rapide. Les cours s'étaient terminés quinze minutes plus tôt et il se hâtait vers le bureau de son professeur, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il entra dans la salle de classe et se faufila jusqu'à son bureau. La vieille dame semblait plongée dans la lecture d'un devoir de métamorphose.

- Vous pouvez vous assoir monsieur Malfoy, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Merci professeur, mais je préfère rester debout.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Le jeune homme promena son regard sur les murs de la pièces. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans ce bureau. Des dizaines de cadres ornaient la pièce. Il s'avança pour les regarder de plus près. L'un montrait une jeune femme, d'à peu près son âge, avec ce qui semblait être ses parents. Un autre montrait une femme et un homme, à un mariage, semblait-il. Le suivant montrait la même femme agenouillée devant une tombe portant le nom de Alexender McGonagall. Il compris alors que la femme sur les photos n'était nulle autre que son professeur de métamorphose. Elle avait encadré toute sa vie sur les murs de son bureau.

-Vous ne pensiez pas que j'aie pu avoir une vie avant d'être enseignante à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?

Draco avait sursauté, il ne l'avait pas entendue se lever. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était des plus nostalgique. La femme soupira.

-Bien, j'aimerais, monsieur Malfoy, que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Dans le détail, s'il vous plaît.

-Je me promenait dans le parc quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un qui parlait, je me suis alors approché de la source de la voix et j'ai alors vu miss Granger à la fenêtre de la Volière. Je suis donc tranquillement retourné au château. Alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, j'ai entendu une longue plainte et je me suis retourné pour voir d'où elle venait, c'est là que j'ai vu Hermione qui tombait de la fenêtre. J'ai alors accouru vers le lieu de sa chute. Elle était inconsciente, je l'ai alors prise dans mes bras et l'ai amenée à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, madame Pomfresh m'a demandé de vous avertir.

-Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure si tardive?

-Je prenais l'air, ça m'aide à mieux réfléchir.

-Pourquoi l'avoir prise dans vos bras plutôt que de la faire léviter?

-Je ne sais pas, sur le coup, je n'ai pas trop réfléchi.

-Vous dites qu'elle est tombée. En êtes-vous sûr? N'aurait-elle pas plutôt sauté?

-Non, je ne pense pas, professeur. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait voulu sauter. Cela change-t-il quoi que ce soit?

-Oui, cela changerait la manière que nous aurions de la traiter lors de son réveil. Et ne pensez pas qu'elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir la mort, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas au courant de tout. Bien. Merci monsieur Malfoy, vous pouvez retourner à vos appartements. Miss Granger ne peut, pour l'instant, recevoir aucune visite.

-Professeur, puis-je insister? Il me semble que cela serait bien si son collègue Préfet en chef allait la visiter régulièrement. Cela ferait taire les mauvaises langue qui disent que c'est moi qui l'ai poussée en bas...

-Bien, laissez-moi rédiger une note pour madame Pomfresh. Voilà.

-Merci beaucoup, professeur. Oh, avant de partir.

Draco s'approcha de l'une des photos.

-Vous étiez très jolie, et vous aviez l'air très heureuse avec lui. Vous deviez beaucoup l'aimer.

Il se retourna et sorti du bureau, ne laissant pas le temps à son professeur de lui répondre. Il se rendit directement à l'infirmerie où il insista pour entrer, malgré le mot de la sous-directrice.

Il s'assit sur le banc placé à côté de son lit. Il la regarda. Elle semblait dormir. Paisible. En paix.

* * *

Hihi, ne m'en voulez pas trop si vous ne savez pas encore comment va vraiment Hermione, mais je peux au moins vous promettre qu'elle se réveillera dans le prochain chapitre!


	16. Et toi tu ne sais pas que

**Chapitre 16**

**Et toi tu ne sais pas que je voudrais bien de toi**

Deux jours étaient passés, et, à chacun de ses temps libres, Draco venait s'assoir auprès de Hermione et la regardait. Le soir du deuxième jour, il alla parler avec l'infirmière.

-Madame Pomfresh?

-Oui jeune homme que veux-tu?

-Je... J'aimerais savoir s'il y a des chances qu'elle se réveille...?

-Écoute, je dirais qu'elle a eu beaucoup de chance que tu la trouves. Elle a fait une chute de 3 étages. Ses blessures indiquent qu'elle est tombée la tête en premier et qu'elle aurait roulée ensuite. Elle s'est fracturée deux vertèbres importantes qui peuvent avoir fait de gros dommages au cerveau. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang par la plaie qu'elle a au front. En roulant, elle s'est aussi cassé deux côtes et le poignet gauche. Heureusement, j'ai pu réparer les os assez facilement. Mais nous avons dû la plonger dans un coma profond. En ce qui concerne le sang qu'elle a perdu, elle en a reçu une bonne dose en arrivant ici, une chance qu'elle a un groupe sanguin commun...

-Quand est-elle supposée se réveiller?

-D'ici un jour ou deux, en fait.

-Et qu'en est-il des dommages au cerveau dont vous avez parlé?

-On le saura quand elle sera réveillée, malheureusement.

-Merci beaucoup. Pensez-vous qu'elle nous entend, si on lui parle?

-Personne ne le sait, certains affirment que oui et d'autres disent le contraire....

-Merci.

Draco retourna s'assoir et observa tout signe pouvant montrer les lésions du cerveau.

…

Le lendemain, Draco alla déjeuner et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie.

-Vous n'allez pas en cours, monsieur Malfoy?

-Non madame Pomfresh, nous sommes samedi, alors il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui.

-Déjà? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je dois aller voir le professeur Rogue pour mes potions. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, sonnez cette cloche, surtout si miss Granger se réveille. Merci.

Draco n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une que la petite femme était partie. Il alla s'assoir à la même place que les derniers jours.

-Hermione...

Il soupira.

-Merlin, Hermione! Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends. J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot à te parler comme ça. Mais j'essaie de comprendre. Ça fait presque quatre jours que je passe en boucle le moment où tu « tombes » et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça... J'ai menti. Pour toi. J'ai dit à McGonagall que je t'avais vue tomber, et pas sauter. J'imagine que c'est mieux pour toi. Mais que c'est-il passé cet été pour te pousser à faire ça? Pour que tu te disputes avec Weasley numéro 6? Tu semblais si perturbée. Je ne comprends pas. Tu dois bien te demander pourquoi je suis là, moi, Draco Malfoy, ennemi juré des « Sang de bourbe », Sang pur des sang pur. Si tu savais tout ce que je vis, au manoir. Mais tu ne sauras pas. De toute façon, c'est peut-être trop dangereux pour toi que je veuilles devenir ton ami...

Il s'était tu, voyant le jeune femme remuer doucement. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Ils papillonnèrent un peu avant de se refermer. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura:

-Ainsi on a tout de même droit au paradis...

Draco ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais, regardant autour de lui, il vit bien que la pièce était d'un blanc presque immaculé et que le rideau entourant le lit était vaporeux. Alors qu'il revint vers son visage, il remarqua qu'elle le regardait intensément.

-Les anges existent aussi?

-Heu, Hermione?

-Malfoy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Je, mais OÙ est-ce que je suis?

-Je t'ai trouvée au pied de la Volière, alors je t'ai amenée à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'est occupée de toi. Tu es tombée de haut, ça a fait pas mal de dégâts, d'après elle.

-Je... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Mon devoir de Préfet en chef, je veille sur ma collègue. Et je pense que je ferais bien d'aller avertir madame Pomfresh que tu es réveillée.


	17. C'est plus facile à faire qu'à

**Chapitre 17**

**C'est plus facile à faire qu'à comprendre**

Trois jours étaient passés depuis le réveil de Hermione. Draco n'était plus retourné la voir. Il savait pour l'avoir entendu dans les couloirs que Potter et Weasley avaient été la voir. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs fait mettre à la porte par la jeune femme dès qu'ils avaient posé les pieds dans la pièce. Elle avait hurlé qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas les voir ici, ni ailleurs, que leur trio, c'était fini. Leur amitié ne pouvait pas continuer, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. Draco ne comprenait pas le moins du monde pourquoi elle éloignait ses meilleurs amis ainsi.

**…**

Hermione était sortie la veille. Elle avait congé de cours pour la semaine et devait se reposer. Malgré sa « chute », elle n,avait aucune séquelle au niveau du cerveau. Madame Pomfresh n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'elle avait eue. Seuls son poignets et ses côtes lui causaient problèmes. Elle gardait une légère douleur dans le bras et sous les seins. Pour le reste, tout allait pour le mieux, du moins en apparence.

Le mercredi soir, donc, Hermione attendait impatiemment la fin de cours dans le salon. Lorsque Draco entra, il fut surpris de la voir hors de sa chambre, qu'elle ne quittait pas depuis son retour. Il alla porter ses parchemins dans sa chambre et ressorti pour aller se promener dans le parc.

-Pourquoi?

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de la jeune femme. Il compris tout de suite de quoi elle parlait, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le sache.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée?

-T'aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse te vider de ton sang sur le gazon...

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi?

-Je te le dis. À une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Tu me dis pourquoi tu t'es jetée en bas de la fenêtre.

-Je... je ne me suis pas jetée, je suis tombée...

-Hermione, ne me mens pas, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Je t'ai vue te jeter dans le vide.

-Tu auras mal vu, c'est tout.

-Bien, alors je ne te dirai rien.

-Et puis, depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom?

-Depuis que je t'ai sauvé la vie...

-Admettons que j'ai sauté, si je te dis pourquoi, me répondras-tu?

-Oui.

-Bien alors voilà, je...

-Non, attends, je te propose qu'on étende cela sur plusieurs fois, personnellement, ça peut prendre du temps à tout expliquer, vraiment je veux dire.

-Oh, alors tu vas vraiment tout me dire?

-Je pense, oui, c'est ça le but, non?

-Oui, je pense aussi.

-Bien alors je te propose qu'on se donne rendez-vous tous les jeudis soirs, au deuxième étage, troisième couloir sur la gauche, près du tableau représentant un gnome après le souper.

-Ça me va, mais qu'y a-t-il là-bas?

-De la tranquillité.

-Alors à demain

-Oui, à demain...

* * *

Alors? Comment vous trouvez le début de la troisième partie? Vous aimez? Ou pas? Vous n'en avez rien à faire? Hein quoi? Dites-le, j'attends juste ça!


	18. Et on se prend la main comme des enfants

Naouko, Kowala, voilà le suite, tel que demandé! Non, vous n'assistez pas encore à leur confidences... Désolée! En fait, pas du tout désolée!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**On se prend la main comme des enfants**

Draco s'était retourné et était entré dans sa chambre.

-Non mais, j'ai vraiment dit ça? « Non, attends, je te propose qu'on étende cela sur plusieurs fois... » Mais pour qui elle va me prendre.... Au moins, ça va me permettre de la voir régulièrement, peut-être qu'en lui expliquant mon histoire, elle me pardonnera. Peut-être que je rêve aussi...

Draco se parla ainsi, à voix basse tout le reste de la soirée. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mis quelque minutes à se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. L'angoisse apparut aussitôt: et si elle ne venait pas? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas venir... De toute façon, elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait... Oui mais... C'est sous ces questions que Draco se doucha et se vêtit. En sortant de sa chambre, il regarda partout dans l'appartement, mais nulle trace de Hermione, elle était probablement déjà descendue déjeuner. Sachant qu'il serait incapable de suivre en cours aujourd'hui, il prit le petit livre des Contes de ma mère l'oye. La lecture le détendrait un peu. Dans la Grande salle, il chercha des yeux la jeune fille, mais ne la vit pas, probablement déjà partie attendre pour les cours du matin! Il mangea tranquillement son petit déjeuner, un bol de fruits avec du yaourt. Alors qu'il terminait son deuxième café, il vit Nott, Crab et Goyle arriver vers lui.

-Hé, Malfoy, on ne te voit pas beaucoup ces temps-ci...

-Ouais... Tu sais, les obligations de Préfet en chef... Oh, non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir!

-C'est sûr que si c'est pour veiller sur Granger, je passe mon tour...

-Ça te pose un problème peut-être?

-Non, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton père va apprécier que tu aies sauvé la sang de bourbe...

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

-Ben, avec le coup de cet été....

-Non mais quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à ma dire ce qu'il s'est passé cet été???

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas?

-NON!

-Oh, eh bien...

-Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Nott, je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours...

-Oui professeur McGonagall.

Nott était parti avant même de raconter à Draco ce qu'il s'était passé... Il ne savait donc toujours rien sur cette mission que son père aurait échoué... Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça avait un rapport avec Hermione...

La journée avait tout de même passé rapidement. Draco descendait les escaliers pour aller souper et se posait toujours autant de questions. Et si elle ne venait pas? Mais non, elle allait venir. N'y aurait-il pas un blanc, une certaine gêne? Oui, c'est certain. Par où commencer? Son histoire à elle? Ou la sienne, à lui? Devait-il vraiment tout lui dire? Du début? Oui, certainement. Alors c'est lui qui commencerait. Ainsi il la mettrait en confiance et elle verrait qu'il faisait des efforts, elle comprendrait. Elle comprendrait, hein? Oui, bien sûr, c'était Hermione... Mais, et si? Et si quoi?

Il soupa dans un silence complet, trop occupé à ressasser ses questions. Lorsqu'il eut finit, la nervosité monta d'un cran. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil à la table des rouges et ors. Elle n'y était pas. En fait, il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée. Il se leva et sorti de la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea directement vers sa pièce. Il voulait faire un peu de ménage avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir là, assise en tailleur tout près du tableau, juste devant la porte, qu'elle ne voyait évidemment pas... Qu'elle était belle.

-Malfoy, je t'attendais.

-Je sais.

-Alors?

-Ben, entrons!


	19. Et ce cri trop interne ne veut

Merci Nouko, ça m'incite vraiment à continuer, quand j,ai des reviews comme la tienne!

Alors voilà, un autre chapitre... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**Et ce cri trop interne ne veut vraiment pas cesser**

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce. Draco fut soulagé de voir que cette dernière n'était pas trop en désordre, mais fut très satisfait de l'expression étonnée qu'affichait la jeune femme.

-Tu peux t'assoir, tu sais!

-Wôw Malfoy, c'est quoi cette salle?

-Je sais pas trop, en fait. Je l'ai trouvée le jour de la rentrée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas la Salle sur demande...

-Il faudrait que je demande à....

-Quoi?

-Non, laisse faire.

-Si tu veux.

-Bien, alors, on fait comment?

-Ben, je te propose qu'on s'assoit, d'abord. Tu veux du thé? Des gâteaux?

-Heu oui, je n'ai pas vraiment mangé de la journée... Merci

-Du lait ou du citron?

-Citron, merci.

Bien, alors voilà, je pensais commencer, te conter mon histoire.

-Je la connais par coeur, ton histoire, Malfoy!

-Tu connais l'histoire que j'ai bien voulu donner, ce n'est pas la mienne, pas la vraie.

-Ah!

-Tu sais, personne, à Poudlard, ne me connait vraiment... Tout le monde me prend pour le fils à papa, le fils du richard de Malfoy. Le fils du Mangemort le plus connu, du plus grand serviteur du « Seigneur des ténèbres ». Et pourtant il y a tellement plus que ça. Ou tellement moins, c'est selon...

-Alors vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Bien, alors voilà. Quand j'avais 7 ans, j'ai découvert le monde non sorcier. À l'ouest du Parc Malfoy s'était construit un petit parc pour enfants, tu sais, avec des toboggans, des balançoires, des carrés de sable et, surtout, un terrain fait de gazon. Un matin, alors je me promenais dans cette partie du parc, je l'ai découvert. J'y ai passé la journée entière, à glisser dans le toboggan, à faire des château de sable et à m'amuser. Ça a duré des jours. Et au bout de quelque semaines, des gosses de mon âge m'ont approché. Il leur manquait un joueur, et ils voulaient que je joue au foot avec eux. J'ai accepté, leur expliquant que je n'avais jamais joué.

-À partir de ce jour-là, je me suis joins à eux. Ça a duré jusqu'à mes dix ans. Pour expliquer mes absences à mes parents, je leur expliquait que je pratiquais mes sortilèges interdits sur les animaux du parc. J'avais fini par me faire une petite cache pour laisser ma baguette, juste après avoir changé mes vêtements pour ceux plus "normaux" des moldus, pour ne pas paraître étrange aux yeux de mes amis, . Tous les étés, on jouait au foot ensemble, tous les jours. À force, j'étais devenu très bon.

-Mon père avait commencé, l'année précédente à me parler des principales maximes du Lord noir. Et malgré toute sa conviction, je ne comprenais pas en quoi ces enfants étaient inférieurs à moi, mais je me suis bien gardé de dire cela à mon père. C'est à cette époque j'ai commencé à jouer un rôle. Devant mes parents et leurs amis, j'étais Malfoy, arrogant et fier, lâche et leader. Mais avec mes amis du foot, j'étais Draco, le meilleur goaler, celui qui riait et qui savait rire de lui-même.

-Un après-midi, au début de cet été-là, j'étais assis avec eux sur un des banc qui entouraient le terrain lorsque j'ai vu mon père apparaître à la lisière de la forêt. J'ai tout de suite su que j'aurais la pire des punitions qu'il pourrait me donner, probablement un Doloris ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il est arrivé, sa cape au vent, il n'a eu qu'à me regarder pour que je me lève et parte. Il ne m'a pas suivi. En entrant dans la forêt, j'ai entendu des hurlements. J'ai couru vers le manoir, les larmes coulaient à flots. Quand mon père est rentré, il s'est dirigé vers moi. Il n'a dit qu'une seule phrase: _Draco, plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne t'approchera de sang de bourbe, où ils subiront tous le même sort que ces gamins_. Il m'a pris par un bras et m'a traîné dans ma chambre. C'est là qu'il a commencé à me frapper, et pas seulement de manière sorcière. Il alternait entre les Doloris et les coup de poing. Savais-tu, Hermione, qu'un simple sort peut rendre ton poing plus dur que le roc? Je l'ai appris cet été-là. Il m'a laissé quelques jours pour me remettre du traitement et il a recommencé. Ça a été ainsi tout l'été, il n'a cessé que deux semaines avant la rentrée, afin que les ecchymoses et les cicatrices disparaissent... Et il a recommencé ainsi tous les été depuis. À chaque année, il trouve de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles potions. Cette été, il est arrivé avec la potion qu'on a vue au premier cours de potion, tu sais, le Crenpeauvamtre... Je peux te le dire, ça fait un mal de chien. J'ai même pensé que je ne serais pas de cette rentrée-ci...

Hermione le regardait, les yeux dans l'eau. Elle semblait émue, mais, aussi, étonnée. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bon, il est 21h, je pense qu'on devrait aller faire notre ronde avant que McGonagall, ne vienne nous chercher...

Draco se leva et sorti de la pièce sans regarder derrière lui. Ça lui avait fait un bien fou d'en parler, enfin, à quelqu'un. Pas seulement à quelqu'un, à Hermione.

* * *

Alors?? Vous avez aimé?

Bon, je ne posterai, probablement que samedi ou dimanche prochain, alors bonne semaine!!!


	20. Et si le combat prend fin

Merci pour le Com' Naouko, et t'es pas émotive,, juste sensible! Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**Et si le combat prend fin**

La semaine avait très vite passée. Il avait surpris à plusieurs reprises le regard de Hermione sur lui. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression d'y lire de la tristesse, de la confusion et de la compréhension. Plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de lui parler de leur conversation, et, à chaque fois, il la rembarrait en lui disant « _attends à jeudi, Hermione, attends à jeudi..._ ».

Et le jeudi arriva enfin. La journée parut atrocement longue aux yeux de Draco. Il avait vraiment hâte au soir, même s'il savait qu'elle lui poserait beaucoup de questions. Après le souper, il se dépêcha de monter à sa pièce. Hermione l'attendait déjà, avec du thé et des biscuits.

-Salut!

-Salut

-Comment ça va?

-Bien, bien et toi?

-Bien aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de questions...

-Oui. Pour être honnête, au début, après être sortie d'ici la semaine passée, je pensais que tu avais tout inventé. Pis plus j'y pensais, plus je voyais des signes, des failles dans mes souvenirs. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas...

-Alors vas-y, je vais essayer de répondre du mieux que je peux.

-Ok, pour commencer, les moldus que tu fréquentais, est-ce que ce serait ceux qui se sont fait assassiner au Parc Greenplace? Ceux avec le dos lacéré et dont on n'a jamais retrouvé le tueur?

-Oui, je me rappelle que ça avait fait la manchette des journaux des moldus à l'époque. Mon père trouvait cela tellement drôle, il avait acheté les journaux la semaines qui avait suivi et me lisait les articles le matin, au déjeuner...

-Donc tu n'as jamais cru à toute cette histoire de sang pur...?

-Non, jamais.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Pourquoi je vous ai tous traité comme ça? Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Si mon père s'était seulement rendu compte de ça, jamais je n'aurais été ici pour t'en parler. Mon père n'est pas du genre compréhensif...

-Je m'en doute... Mais avec le traitement qu'il te faisait subir, comment t'as réussi à passer au travers?

-Après le premier été, j'étais certain de ne pas être capable de survivre à un autre comme ça. Puis il y a eu la rentrée à Poudlard. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui avait tout ce que je n'avais pas: des amis, une famille aimante, des principes que cette personne-là pouvait suivre. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de vif, de drôle. Cette personne arrivait du monde moldu. Tout de suite, je l'ai éloignée de moi, pour être certain que mon père ne lui ferait jamais rien. Et c'est cette personne-là qui m'a aidée à passer au travers de ce que me faisait subir mon père, à chaque été, je me motivait pour pouvoir la revoir. Ça a été mon seul port d'attache, pendant 7 ans de ma vie.

-Lui parles-tu?

-Un peu, pas beaucoup, comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit jamais proche de moi, émotivement, je parle.

-Ah, ok, et tu ne penses pas que si tu lui dis tout ça, cette personne comprendrait?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore peur que mon père fasse quelque chose...

-Et que vas-tu faire? Par rapport à ton père, je veux dire?

-Rien, pour moi, il est mort, je ne retournerai pas au manoir, ni aux vacances, ni cet été. J'ai décidé que c'était assez. Que je voulais vivre selon mes propres lois... Mais je ne peux pas tout me permettre non plus, puisque certains des élèves sont des fils ou filles de Mangemorts, et qu'ils rapportent à mon père mes agissements... Alors j'ai encore peur...

-Je vois...

-Ouais...

-Je suis désolée, Malfoy...

-Appelle-moi Draco, s'il te plaît.

-Je suis tellement désolée Draco, si j'avais su....

-T'aurais fait quoi?

-Je t'aurais moins hait...

-Ouin...

Les deux étudiants se regardaient dans les yeux, aucune paroles ne pouvait traduire ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant. Tous deux avaient beaucoup de regrets, de remords. Draco regarda l'heure.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, Hermione.

-Oui...


	21. Tête contre tête, tu m'a vaincue

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà un autre chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**Tête contre tête tu m'as vaincue juste à temps**

Nous étions déjà au jeudi suivant. Draco n'avait su gérer sa nervosité. Il faisait les cent pas dans sa pièce depuis plus d'une heure et avait sauter le repas. Il savait que ce soir Hermione parlerait. Et il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais il avait aussi très envie de savoir. C'est donc tiraillé dans ses sentiments qu'il ne vit pas la jeune femme arriver et s'installer dans le fauteuil près de lui. Elle se servi un peu de thé, grignota un petit gâteau avant de le blond ne se rende compte de sa présence.

-Oh, salut! Je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer...

-J'avais bien vu!

-Ça va?

-Oui, mais j'avoue que ça fait un peu bizarre, tout ça...

-Tout ça?

-Ben le fait que toi et moi on soit dans la même pièce et qu'on soit presque comme des amis...

-Oui, j'avoue, mais je trouve ça bien... Pas toi?

-oui, moi aussi!

-Bien, alors ce soir c'est à toi!

-Je m'en doutais oui, mais mon histoire n'est pas extraordinaire et pas très longue... Alors, donc, mon enfance à moi s'est déroulée normalement, sans flafla, sans problèmes.

L'an passé, à la fin des cours, je suis rentrée chez moi, chez mes parents pour être exacte. Je devais entrer dans l'ordre cet été, mais, avant, je voulais passer du temps avec mes parents, sachant que je ne pourrais pas une fois la formation commencée, alors que Harry, Ron et Ginny commençaient, eux, dès le début des vacances.

Donc je suis rentrée chez moi. J'ai pour habitude, le soir, après le souper, de prendre mon Ipod et d'aller faire le tour du quartier où j'habite. Deux jours après mon retour, alors que je terminais ma promenade, j'ai entendu des hurlements. J'ai vite compris que ça venait de chez moi. Je me suis donc précipité à la maison, où j'ai vu mes parents étendus sur le sol, morts. J'ai du faire un bruit ou quelque chose parce que les trois Mangemorts qui étaient là se sont retournés d'un bloc. L'un d'eux s'est avancé vers moi et a prononcé quelque chose.

J'ai du m'évanouir parce que je me suis réveillée à Ste-Mangouste. J'ai dû faire face à la mort de mes parents très rapidement. On m'a proposé trois choix: aller passer l'été chez Ron et Ginny, revenir à Poudlard ou aller chez une cousine qui habite aux États-Unis. J'ai choisi la troisième option.

Je suis allée seule à l'enterrement de mes parents, avec ma famille, Harry, Ron et Ginny ne sont même pas venus... Après la lecture du testament, où j'étais réellement seule, je me suis envolée vers la Caroline du Nord, où vit ma cousine, Elena. Avant de partir, j'ai fait changer l'adresse de livraison pour la Gazette du Sorcier, afin de rester informée.

C'est de cette façon que j'ai appris que l'ordre savait depuis des mois que les Mangemorts planifiaient une attaque chez moi ce soir-là. Et malgré cela, ils sont arrivés trop tard pour mes parents et juste à temps pour moi. Selon la presse, il sont arrivés si juste parce qu'ils voulaient être sûrs de les avoir... Mais c'était raté. Ils ont eu de la chance de me découvrir vivante... C'est vraiment passé proche.

Quand j'ai appris que mes amis étaient eux aussi au courant de l'attaque, je leur en ai voulu, de ne pas m'en avoir parlé, de ne rien avoir fait, d'avoir baisser les bras, mais surtout de ne pas m'avoir soutenue dans mon deuil. Ils n'ont même pas essayé de me retenir en Angleterre, rien...

Donc j'ai passé l'été chez Elena, elle a un vignoble de renommée mondiale et j'ai aussi découvert que je n'étais pas la seule sorcière dans ma famille. Il y a ma cousine, moi et un cousin éloigné, Dexter. Là-bas, j'ai pu oublier un peu ma douleur, ma souffrance, je suis devenue une adolescente normale, avec des envies et des passes-temps normaux...

Je suis revenue ici deux semaines environ avant la rentrée, pour faire le tri dans les affaires de mes parents. Mon notaire avait, comme je le lui avait demandé, vendu la maison et une des deux voitures. En allant le voir, pour lui remettre les clés de la maison, il m'a remis une petite boîte en m'expliquant que ma mère le lui avait donné il y a quelques années, pour qu'il me la donne à sa mort. Ensuite, je suis allée m'installer dans le loft qu'il avait loué pour moi. J'ai fait mes emplettes pour les cours et j'ai attendu.

La rentrée ne m'a pas apporter le soulagement habituel, mes amis non plus. En fait, ils m'ont beaucoup déçus. Ils m'ont en quelque sorte laissée tombée. Ils ne sont même pas venus me voir là-bas, malgré mes nombreuses invitations, je n'ai eu que quelques lettres pendant l'été. Et après ça, ils me demandent d'être compréhensive avec les élèves qui ne seraient pas au courant de ma tragédie...

Le jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux, pleins de larmes, vers son homologue, qui la regardait, sans rien dire.

-Je vois...

-Oh, il est tard, je pense qu'on devrait aller faire notre ronde.

Hermione se leva et sorti de la pièce, laissant un Draco plein de questions et d'incompréhension. Et dire devrait attendre la semaine suivante pour en savoir d'avantage... La semaine allait être vraiment très longue!


	22. Et toi tu m'aimes un peu plus fort

Salut tout le monde! Je sais, je sais, j'ai sauté une semaine... Mais j'ai été très occupée... Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre! Enjoy!

Maha1959: oui, je sais, j'essaie de les faire se rapprocher tranquillement... En ce qui concerne le trio d'or, en commençant l'histoire je dois avouer que je n'avais aucune intention qu'il se reforme un jour (dans la fic du moins) personnellement, si mes meilleurs amis me faisaient ce que Harry et Ron ont fait, je ne suis pas certaine que je leur pardonnerais... Sinon, ils vont aussi réagir très très fortment lorsqu'ils vont apprendre que Hermione "fréquente" Draco... Bref, ça reste à voir, je n'ai rien de décidé définitivement...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**Et toi tu m'aimes un peu plus fort**

La semaine avait été d'une lenteur incroyable… Draco se sentait comme un hippogriffe en cage. Il tournait en rond, le soir, dans sa chambre, souhaitant aller voir Hermione et lui poser toutes ces questions. Mais il voulait aussi respecter les règles qu'il avait lui-même instaurées. C'est donc un Draco des plus impatient qui attendait dans la petite pièce en ce jeudi soir. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il avait pensé à passer par les cuisines afin de se prendre un sandwich.

-Salut!

Draco se retourna et vit Hermione entrer dans la pièce et se servir un thé avant se s'asseoir face à lui.

-Salut…

-Ça va?

-Euh… Oui, oui et toi?

-Ça va…

-C'est quoi un Ipod?

La jeune rit discrètement avant lui expliquer l'usage de l'appareil.

-Ah ok…Hum, Hermione, sais-tu qui étaient les Mangemorts qui t'ont attaquée?

-Non dit la jeune femme précipitamment.

-Ah! Ok… Alors, veux-tu m'expliquer la vraie raison qui t'a poussée à sauter de la fenêtre?

-Je… je ne sais pas trop en fait. Tu vois, tout est arrivé d'un coup, mes parents sont morts et je ne pouvais plus compter sur personne… Je me sentais tellement seule. Ce jour-là je me suis disputée avec Ron, Je lui en veux, et aussi à Harry et Ginny, parce qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose pour éviter tout ça, ils savaient… Mais ils n'ont rien fait, rien dit, ils ne m'ont même pas prévenue. J'étais à la fois très très en colère et très très seule. Je me sentais tellement inutile, comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur moi, comme si je n'avais pas assez de valeur à leurs yeux pour vouloir me sauver, ou du moins, tenter de me sauver... Ce soir-là, je parlais aux étoiles, à mes parents, là-haut… Et je me suis sentie encore plus seule, encore plus pitoyable, et c'est devenu insoutenable. Alors sans même y réfléchir, j'ai pris un élan et je me suis sentie revivre quelques secondes. Sais-tu ce que j'ai pensé, juste avant de m'évanouir?

-Non…

-Que j'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir ainsi, sous les étoiles, et ne plus me réveiller…

-Mais je suis arrivé…

-Oui, et au fond, je t'en remercie, vraiment.

-Je… Te reste-t-il un souvenir de tes parents?

-Oui, la petite boîte que mon notaire m'a donnée contenait quelque chose de très précieux aux yeux de ma mère.

-C'était quoi?

Hermione remonta son jeans légèrement et retira sa chaussette gauche.

-Ça! Lorsque mon père a demandé ma mère en mariage, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour acheter une bague, il était étudiant… Alors il a acheté un bracelet à un de ses copain qui travaillait dans une bijouterie. Mais le bracelet était trop grand pour le poignet de ma mère, elle l'a alors mis à sa cheville, comme moi aujourd'hui. Ils se sont rendus compte, plus tard, que le bracelet valait vraiment cher et que l'ami de mon père lui avait fait un très très bon prix…

-Il est très beau!

-Pour leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, mon père a fait graver une phrase sur le cœur : Ensemble à jamais.

-Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, tes parents.

-Oui..

Des larmes roulaient lentement sur les joues de Hermione et Draco s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.


	23. Côte contre côte nos corps vibrent

Un chapitre en bonus pour me faire pardonner de mon retard... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**Côte contre côte nos corps vibrent par temps**

Hermione s'était endormie depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et Draco la contemplait. C'est fou comme elle semblait sereine, endormie. Personne, en la voyant ainsi, n'aurait pu deviner le drame qui se joue en elle. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux qui, selon lui, avait toujours reflété son indiscipline intérieure, sa rébellion, son déchirement. Il avait toujours vu en elle cette lionne prête à attaquer quiconque s'en prendrait à ceux qu'elle aime. Et il avait tant envie de faire partie de ces derniers. Elle remua légèrement, dans ses rêves. Pour la calmer, instinctivement, il se pencha vers son front et y déposa ses lèvres. Doucement, légères comme un papillon, il lui donna un baiser. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il vit qu'il l'avait réveillée.

-Draco...

-Je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-À quoi pensais-tu?

-Je...

-La vérité Draco...

-À quel point tu es belle quand tu dors...

Draco rougit très fortement à cet aveux. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il rencontra son regard. Il y a avait là, une demande silencieuse qu'il se sut interpréter. Elle avait cette lueur de détermination. Hermione se releva sur un coude, leva les yeux vers lui. Sa main alla s'installer sur la nuque du jeune homme. Elle avança ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et, tendrement, l'embrassa. Les premières secondes, Draco ne sut comment réagir. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin se qui arrivait, il répondit au baiser de la jeune femme. Tous deux pris dans leur élan, le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, langoureux. Lorsque Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres, Hermione s'empressa d'y glisser sa langue. La main de Hermione quitta la nuque du jeune homme pour se poser sur son torse, alors que de l'autre, elle tentait de lui enlever son chandail. Ce n'est que lorsque Draco senti les mains douces et moites de son homologue sur la peau qu'il prit réellement connaissance de ce qu'il se passait et de ce qui pouvait se passer...

-Hermione... je... Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas...

-Tu... tu quoi?

-Je... On ne peut pas faire ça....

Les larmes emplirent le regard de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et alla s,installer devant les fenêtres.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, au contraire, tu ne peux pas avoir idée à quel point j'en ai envie, mais pas comme ça... Je... J'ai l'impression qu'il reste beaucoup de chose à dire, avant que l'on soit prêts pour ça. Et crois-moi, si c'était juste de moi, ça arriverait ce soir...

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Draco, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

-Je pense qu'il est assez tard pour ce soir, on a notre ronde à faire...

-Tu te défiles?

-Non, mais je pense vraiment qu'il y a des choses que tu dois savoir et d'autre que je dois savoir aussi... Que tout n'est pas encore assez clair...

-Je... Bien, alors à la semaine prochaine.

Lorsque Hermione fut sortie de la pièce, on put entendre Draco murmurer.

-C'est parce que je t'aimes que je ne veux pas... Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre si ça arrive maintenant...


	24. Devant cette fille qui ne demande

Ok, l'inspiration était au rendez-vous aujourd'hui...

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**Devant cette fille qui ne demande pas mieux que de se faire aimer**

Toute la semaine, Draco se demanda comment il allait pouvoir avouer à Hermione qu'il l'aimait. C'était tellement délicat, surtout qu'il avait tout fait, vraiment tout, pour qu'elle ne s'en rende jamais compte, et surtout pour que ça ne soit pas réciproque. Du moins jusqu'à sa tentative de suicide... Que pourrait-il bien lui dire? Il appréhendait le jeudi qui, pour une fois, arrivait trop vite à son goût.

Ce soir-là, il alla prendre son repas dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à l'écart des autres élèves de sa maison, comme il avait prit l'habitude de faire depuis plusieurs semaines. Ses anciens comparses pensaient qu'il les snobait, alors que c'était tout le contraire... Bref, il prenait tout son temps. Il n'avait pas vu Hermione de la journée. Normal, puisqu'ils n,avaient aucun cours en commun le jeudi... Mais il ne l'avait pas plus vue lors des repas, ni à leur salle commune... Ça avait été comme ça toute la semaine, il sentait qu'elle l'évitait. Lorsqu'il prit connaissance qu'il n'y avait plus rien, ni dans son assiette, ni sur la table, il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il devait monter et l'affronter...

Il entra dans la pièce et la vit faire les cent pas, comme lui la semaine précédente. Il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

-Alors me ridiculiser ne t'as pas suffit? Il faut en plus que tu ris de moi?

Ça commençait mal...

-Te ridiculiser?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle...

-Non. Pas du tout.

-La semaine passée... Moi qui... et toi qui me rejettes...

-Heu... Si tu t'es sentie ridiculisée, je suis vraiment désolé...

Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça... Elle pensait qu'il voulait la ridiculiser, rire d'elle...

-Bien sûr... Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as repoussée, alors que, et je le sais, tu en avais autant envie que moi?

-Je... Veux-tu t'assoir? Tu me stresses à faire les cent pas, comme ça. Commence par te clamer, s,il te plaît et je te promet de tout t'expliquer.

-Bien.

Hermione vint s'assoir en face de lui et se servit un thé.

-Alors, pour être honnête, il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que je ne t'arrête pas. J'en avait très envie, mais je... je dois te parler de quelque chose avant. C'est très difficile pour moi d'en parler, comme ça, à quelqu'un. Personne n'a jamais su. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle, et probablement la dernière aussi. Alors je te demande seulement de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

-Ok..

-Je t'ai parlé de ce que mon père me faisait. Je t'ai aussi parlé de ce qui me permettait de tenir à chaque été... Le premier jour de notre première année, j'ai rencontré un fille. Un fille qui m'a tout de suite plut. Elle avait tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, tout ce que j'aurais voulu. J'aurais pu l'haïr, mais je l'ai aimée. Elle était belle. Elle était intelligente, très intelligente. Elle était sérieuse. Elle me semblait déterminée. Quand elle se fixait des buts, c'était indéniablement pour les atteindre. Elle s'est fait des amis. Des amis comme je n'en ai jamais eu. Elle a eu l'admiration de beaucoup, et la haine des autres. Elle avait de la répartie, et savait se défendre. Elle avait du mordant. Bref, à mes yeux, elle était parfaite. Mais elle était enfant de moldus. Mon père n'aurait jamais accepté, n'aurait jamais permit qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous. Alors dès le premier jour, je me suis arrangé pour que jamais elle ne me voit autrement que comme un monstre, pour que jamais elle ne veuille aller plus que le masque que je m'étais construit. Je l'ai persécutée. Alors que je l'insultait à voix haute, je lui faisais ma déclaration d'amour, dans ma tête. Je voulais à tout prix que mon père ignore mes sentiments, et, par le fait même, qu'elle les ignore aussi. Il faut croire que j'ai bien réussit jusqu'à maintenant puisqu'elle ne m'a jamais vu autrement que comme je voulais qu'elle me voit. Jusqu'à récemment. À la fin de l'été, j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne reverrais mon père. Et que par le fait même, je pouvais enfin aimer qui je voulais. J'étais libre enfin. Lorsque je l'ai vue, sur le quai 9 ¾, je l'ai trouvée plus belle que jamais. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé, en elle. Physiquement elle semblait se porter à merveille, mais elle semblait souffrir énormément. J'ai décidé de me rapprocher d'elle. Mais plan du début avait si bien marché, qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher. Jusqu'à ce que je la sauve. Elle venait de se jeter d'une fenêtre. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ce soir-là. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, alors que j'avais décidé qu'enfin je pouvais l'aimer... J'ai passé des jours sans manger ni dormir, à la veiller, jusqu'à son réveil. Là, j'étais résolu à lui montrer qui j'étais vraiment, mais je ne savait pas comment. C'est elle qui m'a offert une ouverture, en exigeant des explications. Je lui ai alors proposé un marché, mes explications contre les siennes, une fois par semaine, le jeudi, on s'est vus, on s'est parlé, on s'est avoué. J'ai enfin su ce qui s'était brisé, en elle. Et j'ai voulu l'aider. Mais j'ai peur. Parce que je l'aime. De tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. Et que, de par ce fait même, j'ai peur de la perdre. J'ai peur, parce que je sais qu'elle cache encore certaines choses. Mais je l'aime tellement que je veux être là pour elle, avec elle, je veux la soutenir, peu importe ce que ça me demandera, je suis prêt à tout, pour pouvoir l'aimer...

-Draco... je...

-Hermione, je t'aime.


	25. Pendant que toi tu regardes

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le délai de publication, j'ai comme manqué de temps pour écrire dans les dernières semaines... Bref, je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir énormément, mais je vous laisse sur cette fin puisque c'est la fin de la partie 3... Et on revient au réveil d'Hermione après sa tentative de suicide... Hihi! Alors voilà le premier chapitre de la partie 4, je sais qu'il est court, mais je vais essayer de vous en poster un autre avant la fin de la journée (il est 11h30 chez moi...)

Alors voilà, Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**Pendant que toi tu regardes**

Elle sentit des bras puissants la soulever. Un brouillard épais semblait vouloir s'emparer d'elle, mais elle luttait, elle voulait savoir qui tenait assez à elle pour la sauver ainsi? Ron? Harry? Doucement, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

..........................................................................................................

Lentement, le brouillard se dissipa. Elle pouvait humer les odeurs et sentir une légère pression sur son bras. Était-elle morte? Une douce odeur de jasmin flottait dans la pièce. Le Paradis avait-il une odeur? Elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler. Une voix si douce, si chaude. Mais elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il disait. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. L'environnement était blanc doux, moelleux. Vaporeux. Elle souffla:

-Ainsi on a tout de même droit au paradis...

Elle sentait si relaxée, si bien. Elle ne pouvait être qu'au Paradis, n'est-ce pas? Et cette voix, si chaude et douce. Presque chantante... Elle ne pouvait venir que d'un ange, n'est-ce pas? Elle rouvrir tranquillement les yeux et vit une créature à la peau d'un blanc presque immaculé, les cheveux d'un blanc/blond qui paraissaient si soyeux.... Oui, un ange...

-Les anges existent aussi?

-Heu, Hermione?

Cette voix? Hermione sortie des vapes de son inconscience d'un coup.

-Malfoy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Je, mais OÙ est-ce que je suis?

-Je t'ai trouvée au pied de la Volière, alors je t'ai amenée à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh s'est occupée de toi. Tu es tombée de haut, ça a fait pas mal de dégâts, d'après elle.

-Je... Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Mon devoir de Préfet en chef, je veille sur ma collègue. Et je pense que je ferais bien d'aller avertir madame Pomfresh que tu es réveillée.


	26. Et le monde t'inspire

Comme promis, un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**Et le monde t'inspire ce que tu redoutais**

Après que madame Pomfresh soit venue tâter chaque parcelle de son corps, Hermione se rendormit rapidement. À son réveil elle se sentit désorientée et elle se rappela les derniers jours... L'infirmière lui apporta son petit déjeuner, qu'elle engloutit comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours... En fait c'était le cas...

-Oh, Miss Granger, Mme McGonagall viendra vous voir vers 9h, tantôt. Vous pouvez aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain située à droite de votre lit, si vous voulez, avant qu'elle ne vienne.

Hermione comprit, à son ton, qu'elle ne devait pas être très présentable. Elle termina son repas et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Effectivement, elle n'était pas très belle à voir. Ses cheveux, d'un naturel indomptables, étaient pire qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ressemblait à ses actrices noires des années 80... Elle semblait avoir un afro! Elle passa la main des sa broussaille et se rendit compte que non seulement le tout était plein de nœuds, mais elle trouva aussi des petites croutes de sang séché...

-Beurk... Ils auraient au moins pu me rincer ou quelque chose... Bon, aller, on va essayer de faire quelque chose avec tout ça!

Elle enleva la chemise qu'ils lui avaient mise à son arrivée et entra dans la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Lentement elle se savonna et lava ses cheveux. Elle mis une double dose de lisse-cheveux, espérant que ça aiderait à les lisser un peu. Sous l'eau chaude elle se remémora ses derniers instants de lucidité. Le saut dans le vide. Le sentiment de liberté. Cette impression de n'appartenir qu'à elle seule. D'être enfin indépendante. Et l'atterrissage. La douleur. L'impression de baigner dans une flaque tiède. L'envie irrépressible de dormir. Des yeux bleus paniqués. Des bras forts qui la soulevaient. L'impression d'être enfin en sécurité. L'impression d'être enfin à sa place. Hermione secoua la tête, autant pour se débarrasser de ces pensées que pour sécher ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain elle vit son professeur qui l'attendait, assise près du lit. Elle aurait certainement des comptes à rendre... Mais elle ne savait pas ce que Malfoy avait vu, et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait dit...

-Miss Granger, comment allez-vous?

-Mieux, professeur...

-Bien! Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Volière...

-Je... Je m'étais assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, pour admirer les étoiles. Je... je parlais à mes parents... Et quand je me suis relevée, mon pied a glissé et je suis tombée.

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Oui professeur.

-Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure si tardive?

-Je m'étais chicané avec Ron dans la journée et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Quand je me suis assise là-haut, j'ai eu l'impression d,être plus près de mes parents, alors je me suis mise à leur parler. La fatigue m'a vite rattrapée et j'ai pensé qu'il se faisait tard alors je ovulais rentrer me coucher...

-Bien...

-Je... Professeur, devrais-je rester à l'infirmerie bien longtemps?

-Encore un jour ou deux, pour être certains que vous n'avez pas de dommages graves.

-Bien, merci.

-Nous vous enverrons quelqu'un pour vous donner les notes de cours.

-Pourrait-ce être Luna ou Neville, professeur?

-Heu, oui, bien sûr, mais je pensais plus à M. Weasley ou M. Potter...

-Oui, mais leur notes ne sont pas aussi complètes que ceux de Neville ou Luna...

-Oh, bien sûr Miss.

-Merci beaucoup!

-Je crois qu'il y a des personnes qui aimeraient beaucoup vous voir, puis-je les laisser entrer en sortant?

-Oui, bien sûr professeur!

Lorsque son professeur sortie, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ces deux élèves là...


	27. Mais toi tu ne me connais plus

Un petit (mini) chapitre en bonus! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**Mais toi tu ne me connais plu****s**

Lorsqu'elle vit Harry et Ron entrer dans la pièce, Hermione se ferma automatiquement. Elle s'attendait à voir bien du monde, mais pas eux. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient compris le message. Elle ne voulait plus les voir. Jamais. Ils marchaient comme si tout était normal, comme si c'était normal qu'ils soient là. Hermione rageait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent son lit, Ron leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oh Hermione, on est tellement contents que tu n'aies rien. Malfoy va payer pour ce qu'il a fait je te le jure. Oh! As-tu vu Harry, elle a l'air d'être tellement fatiguée... On te le jure Hermione, il va payer.

-Ce que Ron veut dire c'est qu'on est content de voir que tu vas mieux, que tu t'es réveillée. Et pour Malfoy, on va s'arranger avec lui.

-Quoi Malfoy?

-Ben, c'est lui qui t'a poussée non?

-S'il m'avait poussée tu penses sérieusement qu'il aurait pris la peine de m'amener à l'infirmerie?

-Heu...

-Malfoy m'a sauvée. Malfoy. Je suis tombée de la fenêtre. Point. Et MALFOY m'a sauvée.

Hermione criait maintenant.

-Malfoy, pas vous. Mon pire ennemis. Pas ceux qui étaient supposés être mes amis... Encore une fois, à cause vous j'aurais pu mourir....

-Hermione je...

-Allez-vous en!

-Mais, Hermione...

-Partez! JE. NE. VEUX. PLUS. VOUS. VOIR. Jamais...

-Mais...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Alertée par les cris de Hermione, l'infirmière arrivait en courant.

-Non mais que se passe-t-il ici? Jeunes gens? Aller, sortez! Non mais, vous parlez d,une façon de réconforter un malade.... Sortez, aller!

Et elle referma la porte sur les talon des deux jeunes hommes qui ne comprenaient pas tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ainsi, Malfoy avait sauvé Hermione? Lui, pas eux, qui étaient supposés être ses meilleurs amis... Où étaient-ils, eux, alors que Hermione avait son accident? Ah oui, ils visitaient des placards à balai en bonne compagnie... Alors que, visiblement, Malfoy, lui, s'était assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité... Peut-être était-ce seulement une coïncidence, mais n'empêche que c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée, et pas eux...

Lorsque l'infirmière revint vers elle, Hermione était passablement agitée. Loin de s'être calmée, la jeune femme fulminait contre ses deux anciens amis. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc dans la tête... Venir la voir alors que, encore une fois, elle était blessée à cause, indirectement, d'eux... Et en plus ils avaient le culot d,accuser Malfoy... Si seulement ils savaient...


	28. Que les murs pour m'écouter

Salut tout le monde! Je sais, j'ai pris du retard... Mais c'était l'été et j'avais envie d'en profiter un peu! Alors voilà, les chapitre 28 et 29, peut-être le 30 et 31 aujourd'hui, on va voir... Je vais essayer de revenir à un rythme de parution plus hebdomadaire... Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**Que les murs pour m'écouter**

Elle avait reçu sa permission de sortie le matin même. Sous condition de rester à l'appartement pour les prochains jours. Pas de cours... Hermione pestait. Comment était-elle supposée penser à autre chose si elle ne s'occupait pas?

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle tournait en rond dans le salon. Toutes ces questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit.

-Mais pourquoi? Hein pourquoi? Je voulais tellement. Tellement. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Tout ce que je voulais, c'est d'être enfin tranquille. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Malfoy se pointe pile à ce moment-là? D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors à cette heure-là? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas simplement laissée là, mourir au bout de mon sang? Il me semblait que je n'était qu'une sang de bourbe pour lui. Rien que ne vaille la peine d'être sauvé. Mais non, il a fallu qu'il me trouve et qu'il me sauve. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi? Tient-il assez à moi pour ça? Pour me sauver?

Hermione s'était laissée glisser sur le sol. Ses yeux roulaient dans l'eau. Elle n'avait plus la force. Elle s'endormit ainsi.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis sa sortie. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter Malfoy. Elle restait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, les elfes venaient lui porter ses repas. Ce soir, elle était sortie. Elle s'était assise, bien droite, sur l'un des canapés. Et elle l'attendait. Il devait arriver dans les prochaines minutes. Effectivement, elle entendit le tableau bouger et des pas légers derrière elle. Elle murmura:

-Pourquoi?

Le jeune homme continua son chemin vers sa chambre. Il semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue. Il est vrai que ça n'avait été qu'un souffle. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit revenir dans la pièce, elle lui demanda, plus fort cette fois-ci:

-Pourquoi?

Il se retourna en entendant la voix de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée?

-T'aurais peut-être préféré que je te laisse te vider de ton sang sur le gazon...

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi?

-Je te le dis. À une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Tu me dis pourquoi tu t'es jetée en bas de la fenêtre.

-Je... je ne me suis pas jetée, je suis tombée...

-Hermione, ne me mens pas, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu. Je t'ai vue te jeter dans le vide.

-Tu auras mal vu, c'est tout.

-Bien, alors je ne te dirai rien.

-Et puis, depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom?

-Depuis que je t'ai sauvé la vie...

-Admettons que j'ai sauté, si je te dis pourquoi, me répondras-tu?

-Oui.

-Bien alors voilà, je...

-Non, attends, je te propose qu'on étende cela sur plusieurs fois, personnellement, ça peut prendre du temps à tout expliquer, vraiment je veux dire.

-Oh, alors tu vas vraiment tout me dire?

-Je pense, oui, c'est ça le but, non?

-Oui, je pense aussi.

-Bien alors je te propose qu'on se donne rendez-vous tous les jeudis soirs, au deuxième étage, troisième couloir sur la gauche, près du tableau représentant un gnome après le souper.

-Ça me va, mais qu'y a-t-il là-bas?

-De la tranquillité.

-Alors à demain

-Oui, à demain...

Hermione resta près d'une heure assise sur le canapé, toujours aussi droite. Elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lui avait proposé des rendez-vous hebdomadaires... Dans quel but? Était-ce un piège? Sûrement pas, il ne l'aurait pas sauvée pour ensuite la piéger...

* * *

_Une petite review? S'il vous plaît? Ça me motiverait pour vous écrire un chapitre supplémentaire...._


	29. Je veux m'enfuir, sortir de cet abandon

**Chapitre 29**

**Je veux m'enfuir, sortir de cet abandon**

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit passée. Dès l'aurore, elle s'était levée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie de sortir. Elle n'avait toujours pas cours. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller faire un tour dans le parc... Elle descendit aux cuisines, sachant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Après avoir avalé deux café, un croissant et un demi pamplemousse, Hermione partit vers le parc. La journée s'annonçait belle. Ensoleillée et chaude, chose rare en Angleterre. Lorsqu'elle fut un peu éloignée du château, elle s'arrêta, leva le visage vers le Soleil et se laissa réchauffer. Que c'était bon. C'est dans des moments comme ça que Hermione se sentait vraiment vivante. Elle reprit sa marche, tranquillement. Elle laissait mener par ses pieds, qui semblaient, eux, savoir où ils allaient. Lorsque le Soleil fut à son plus haut, Hermione s'assit, le dos contre un arbre.

Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Tout? Non pas tout, il devait déjà savoir pour ses parents... Et lui, qu'avait-il d'intéressant à lui dire? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ce marché? Elle voulait savoir qui se cachait derrière le grand Draco Malfoy. Elle avait envie de connaître Draco, simplement Draco... Il faut dire qu'il était intriguant. Depuis le début de l'année, il ne semblait plus le même. Il ne l'avait pas insultée une seule fois. Même que leur cohabitation allait plutôt bien. Il l'avait même sauvée. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait changé? Non, impossible, il reste Draco Malfoy! Alors pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce qu'elle lui raconte pourquoi elle s'était jetée de la Volière? Ce pourrait-il qu'il ne sache pas? Peut-être... Pourtant tout Poudlard semblait être au courant, même Nott ne se gênait pas pour lui glisser de petites insultes déguisées, en classe...

Lorsque Hermione se rendit compte que le Soleil amorçait sa descente, elle se leva et se remit à marcher. Cette fois-ci, ses pas la menèrent vers la Cabane de Hagrid. Elle toqua doucement à la porte, ne voulant pas le déranger.

-Qui c'est?

-Hermione Granger, Hagrid!

-Oh, Hermione, entre!

-Merci!

-Veux-tu un biscuit? Je les ai fait ce matin!

-Oh, non merci, j'ai bien dîné ce midi....

-Un thé alors?

-Oui, mais un petit...

-Bien, Alors, que me vaut cette visite? Harry et Ronald ne sont pas avec toi?

-Heu, non, Harry et Ron ne sont pas avec moi, ils sont en cours...

-Et tu ne devrais pas y être aussi?

-Avec mon accident de la semaine passée, j'ai congé de cours pour la prochaine semaine...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, comment ça va?

-Mieux, mon poignet ne me fait presque plus mal et mes côtes non plus!

-Bien, bien. Dumbledore m'a chargé d'aller inspecter la fenêtre de la Volière, pour s'assurer qu'un accident comme le tien ne se reproduira plus... Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu tomber, le rebord n'était même pas glissant.

-Heu... Je...

-Bah, tu sais, tu t'es peut-être emmêlé les pinceaux... Ça m'arrive souvent... Ça créé de petits soubresauts!

-Oui... Oh, Hagrid, il est presque l'heure du souper. Je pense que je vais rentrer au château, aller me préparer.

-Oui, oui, bien sûr. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, Hermione. Reviens me voir plus souvent. Crocdur s'ennuie de toi!

-Oui, merci Hagrid.

La jeune femme monta à sa chambre et y soupa. Elle prit une cape confortable et partit au lieu de rendez-vous. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas un nouveau tour de Malfoy pour l'humilier. Arrivée, elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle n'attendit pas très longtemps avant de l'entendre arriver.

-Malfoy, je t'attendais.

-Je sais.

-Alors?

-Ben, entrons!

* * *

_Go Go Go, Une review! Go Go Go, Une review!_


	30. Si tu savais comment je me sens

Voilà, finalement je vous met les chapitres jusqu'à 35... La partie 4 est maintenant temrinée! Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il se passe après le "Je t'aime" de Draco! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

**Si tu savais comment je me sens...**

Hermione reste assise dans le canapé, plusieurs heures. Elle en avait oublié sa ronde. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que Draco lui avait raconté. Elle comprenait tellement plus de choses maintenant. Elle pouvait même le pardonner pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit les six dernières années. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile, contrairement à elle. Elle s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas vu tout ça avant. Elle avait eu envie de le serrer dans ses bras, très fort, et lui dire que tout irait bien, maintenant. Qu'il n'était plus seul. Qu'elle était là. Qu'elle serait là. Pour lui. Mais il était parti avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire.

Elle ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction. En quelques heures il était passé d,ennemi numéro un à ami. Ami? Vraiment? Oui, elle le considérait comme son ami. Il fallait qu'il ait confiance en elle pour lui avouer tout ça. Elle aurait pu gager que personne d'autre à Poudlard ne savait ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir.

Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle regarda l'heure. 23H30. Il était tard... Elle passa par les cuisine et se prit une part de gâteau au chocolat qu'elle pourrait manger tranquillement dans sa chambre. Elle entra sans bruit dans l'appartement, mais vit de la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de sa collègue. Alors qu'elle avançait vers celle-ci, Hermione ne vit la chaise déplacée et se tapa le petit orteil dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron à voix haute. Se retournant, elle vit la lumière s'éteindre. Ainsi il ne voulait pas lui parler... Elle se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Elle grimpa sur son lit, s'installa confortablement et entreprit de manger sa pointe de gâteau. Après quoi elle se coucha sur le couvre-lit et s'endormit rapidement.

La semaine qui suivit fut un réel jeu de cache-cache avec Draco. Elle voulait aller lui parler, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Mais il l'évitait. Et très bien. Il était bon à ce jeu-là. Elle le vit donc pas, ni à l'appartement, ni dans la Grande Salle ni en cours. Il semblait manquer les cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le voir avant le jeudi qui suivait, elle entreprit d'écrire toutes ces question dans un calepin. Loin d'être attentive en cours, Hermione passait son temps à penser à ce que Draco lui avait dit, en toute confidence ce soir-là. Elle tournait la conversation dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Elle détermina les questions les plus importantes, celles qui méritaient des réponses.

La veille du jeudi, Hermione commençait à être impatiente. Elle ne savait pas si ce serait son tour de déballer son histoire,mais elle n'angoissait plus à cette idée. Mais elle sentait que Draco n'avait pas finit son histoire... Elle se sentait impatiente d'être au lendemain soir, elle en tournait en rond dans sa chambre.

La journée du lendemain passa à la fois très rapidement et incroyablement lentement. Lorsqu'enfin vint l'heure du souper, Hermione préféra passer par les cuisines, se prendre un sandwich et monter directement à la salle des confidences, comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler. Elle entra dans la pièce, mangea son frugal souper, se servit un thé et attendit son homologue. À l'heure dite, il arriva, nonchalent.

-Salut!

-Salut

-Comment ça va?

-Bien, bien et toi?

-Bien aussi. J'ai l'impression que tu as beaucoup de questions...

-Oui. Pour être honnête, au début, après être sortie d'ici la semaine passée, je pensais que tu avais tout inventé. Pis plus j'y pensais, plus je voyais des signes, des failles dans mes souvenirs. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas...

-Alors vas-y, je vais essayer de répondre du mieux que je peux.

...


	31. Confier, raconter

**Chapitre 31**

**Confier, raconter**

…

-Ok, pour commencer, les moldus que tu fréquentais, est-ce que ce serait ceux qui se sont fait assassiner au Parc Greenplace? Ceux avec le dos lacéré et dont on n'a jamais retrouvé le tueur?

-Oui, je me rappelle que ça avait fait la manchette des journaux des moldus à l'époque. Mon père trouvait cela tellement drôle, il avait acheté les journaux la semaines qui avait suivi et me lisait les articles le matin, au déjeuner...

-Donc tu n'as jamais cru à toute cette histoire de sang pur...?

-Non, jamais.

-Alors pourquoi?

-Pourquoi je vous ai tous traité comme ça? Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. Si mon père s'était seulement rendu compte de ça, jamais je n'aurais été ici pour t'en parler. Mon père n'est pas du genre compréhensif...

-Je m'en doute... Mais avec le traitement qu'il te faisait subir, comment t'as réussi à passer au travers?

-Après le premier été, j'étais certain de ne pas être capable de survivre à un autre comme ça. Puis il y a eu la rentrée à Poudlard. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui avait tout ce que je n'avais pas: des amis, une famille aimante, des principes que cette personne-là pouvait suivre. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de vif, de drôle. Cette personne arrivait du monde moldu. Tout de suite, je l'ai éloignée de moi, pour être certain que mon père ne lui ferait jamais rien. Et c'est cette personne-là qui m'a aidée à passer au travers de ce que me faisait subir mon père, à chaque été, je me motivait pour pouvoir la revoir. Ça a été mon seul port d'attache, pendant 7 ans de ma vie.

-Lui parles-tu?

-Un peu, pas beaucoup, comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit jamais proche de moi, émotivement, je parle.

-Ah, ok, et tu ne penses pas que si tu lui dis tout ça, cette personne comprendrait?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore peur que mon père fasse quelque chose...

-Et que vas-tu faire? Par rapport à ton père, je veux dire?

-Rien, pour moi, il est mort, je ne retournerai pas au manoir, ni aux vacances, ni cet été. J'ai décidé que c'était assez. Que je voulais vivre selon mes propres lois... Mais je ne peux pas tout me permettre non plus, puisque certains des élèves sont des fils ou filles de Mangemorts, et qu'ils rapportent à mon père mes agissements... Alors j'ai encore peur...

-Je vois...

-Ouais...

-Je suis désolée, Malfoy...

-Appelle-moi Draco, s'il te plaît.

-Je suis tellement désolée Draco, si j'avais su....

-T'aurais fait quoi?

-Je t'aurais moins hait...

-Ouin...

Les deux étudiants se regardaient dans les yeux, aucune paroles ne pouvait traduire ce qu'ils ressentaient en cet instant. Tous deux avaient beaucoup de regrets, de remords. Draco regarda l'heure.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, Hermione.

-Oui

Tous deux partirent faire leur ronde. Hermione revint la première à leur appartement. Elle décida d'aller s'étendre près du feu, dans sa chambre. Elle n'en revenait pas. Lorsque Draco lui avait parlé de cette personne qui lui permettait de tenir le coup, elle s'était surprise à vouloir être cette personne. Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé être cette personne à qui il pensait quand ça allait mal. Mais elle était loin de cadrer dans la description qu'il en avait fait. Mais pourquoi souhaitait-elle l'être? Pourquoi avait-elle envie que Draco pense à elle, Hermione, quand ça allait mal dans sa vie? Il est vrai que dans les dernières semaines elle avait découvert une toute autre facette de son collègue. Une version de lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il avait des sentiments! Elle se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui.


	32. Chercher mes mots, chercher ma voix

Désolée, celui-ci, il est court pas mal...

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

**Chercher mes mots, chercher ma voix**

La semaine avait été longue, pour Hermione. Elle savait que c'était à son tour de se livrer. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et quoi ne pas dire.... Son drame à elle semblait si petit comparé au sien. Elle avait passé la semaine à repasser son histoire, sous tous les sens possibles. Arrivée au jeudi, elle se sentait si angoissée qu'elle en fut malade. Elle s'en voulait tellement. En repensant à son histoire, Hermione s'était rendu compte que si, cet été le père de Draco l'avait tant maltraité, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à la tuer elle. C'était de sa faute. À elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de ne pas lui dire qui avait attaqué, pour qu'il ne la haïsse pas.

Elle arriva en retard au rendez-vous. Elle vit Draco, qui faisait les cent pas au fond de la pièce et elle eut le temps de s'assoir confortablement, de se servir une tasse de thé et de grignoter un gâteau avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle était arrivée.

-Oh, salut! Je ne t'avais pas entendue entrer...

-J'avais bien vu!

-Ça va?

-Oui, mais j'avoue que ça fait un peu bizarre, tout ça...

-Tout ça?

-Ben le fait que toi et moi on soit dans la même pièce et qu'on soit presque comme des amis...

-Oui, j'avoue, mais je trouve ça bien... Pas toi?

-oui, moi aussi!

-Bien, alors ce soir c'est à toi!

…

Le jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux, pleins de larmes, vers son homologue, qui la regardait, sans rien dire.

-Je vois...

-Oh, il est tard, je pense qu'on devrait aller faire notre ronde.

Hermione se leva, évita de regarder Draco dans les yeux et partit. Elle savait bien qu'il devait avoir des tas de questions, mais elle n'était pas prête à lui répondre.


	33. Mais je le sais que ta confiance

Encore un mini chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

**Mais je le sais que ta confiance, elle veut tout dire**

La semaine avait passée trop vite au goût de Hermione. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer adéquatement pour les questions que Draco lui poserait.

Elle monta directement à la salle après avoir soupé. Elle le regarda, il semblait impatient, mais il restait beau, dans la lumière du soir.

-Salut!

Draco se retourna et vit Hermione entrer dans la pièce et se servir un thé avant se s'asseoir face à lui.

-Salut…

-Ça va?

-Euh… Oui, oui et toi?

-Ça va…

-C'est quoi un Ipod?

Ça commençait bien! Si toutes les questions étaient aussi facile, elle s'en sortirait bien! Somme toute, il lui posa les questions pour lesquelles elle s'était préparée. Les réponses parurent lui aller.

-...Sais-tu ce que j'ai pensé, juste avant de m'évanouir?

-Non…

-Que j'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir ainsi, sous les étoiles, et ne plus me réveiller…

-Mais je suis arrivé…

-Oui, et au fond, je t'en remercie, vraiment.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Elle tenait tellement à le remercier, pour l'avoir sauvée. Il lui parla ensuite de ses parents et il fut facile ensuite de continuer sur la chaîne de cheville dont elle avait hérité de ses parents.

-Il est très beau!

-Pour leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, mon père a fait graver une phrase sur le cœur : Ensemble à jamais.

-Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, tes parents.

-Oui..

Des larmes roulaient lentement sur les joues de Hermione et Draco s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était chaud et réconfortant. Hermione s'y sentait si bien, elle aurait pu y rester toute une vie... Ses bras semblaient avoir été moulés autour du corps de Hermione. Elle se détendit peu à peu, jusqu'à s'endormir.


	34. Mes sens sont allumés

**Chapitre 34**

**Mes sens sont allumés par le parfum de ta sensualité**

Hermione s'était endormie dans les bras de Draco depuis quelques minutes seulement, mais les cauchemars l'assaillirent rapidement et elle se mit à remuer faiblement. Elle s'éveilla doucement au contact de quelque chose de chaud et de doux sur son front. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le visage de Draco très près du sien.

-Draco...

-Je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-À quoi pensais-tu?

-Je...

-La vérité Draco...

-À quel point tu es belle quand tu dors...

Draco rougit très fortement à cet aveux. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il rencontra son regard. Il y a avait là, une demande silencieuse qu'il se sut interpréter. Elle avait cette lueur de détermination. Hermione se releva sur un coude, leva les yeux vers lui. Sa main alla s'installer sur la nuque du jeune homme. Elle avança ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et, tendrement, l'embrassa. Les premières secondes, Draco ne sut comment réagir. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin se qui arrivait, il répondit au baiser de la jeune femme. Tous deux pris dans leur élan, le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, langoureux. Lorsque Draco entrouvrit ses lèvres, Hermione s'empressa d'y glisser sa langue. La main de Hermione quitta la nuque du jeune homme pour se poser sur son torse, alors que de l'autre, elle tentait de lui enlever son chandail. C,est à ce moment que Draco sembla se réveiller. Il la repoussa délicatement.

-Hermione... je... Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas...

-Tu... tu quoi?

-Je... On ne peut pas faire ça....

Les larmes emplirent le regard de la jeune femme. Elle se leva et alla s,installer devant les fenêtres.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, au contraire, tu ne peux pas avoir idée à quel point j'en ai envie, mais pas comme ça... Je... J'ai l'impression qu'il reste beaucoup de chose à dire, avant que l'on soit prêts pour ça. Et crois-moi, si c'était juste de moi, ça arriverait ce soir...

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire Draco, je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

-Je pense qu'il est assez tard pour ce soir, on a notre ronde à faire...

-Tu te défiles?

-Non, mais je pense vraiment qu'il y a des choses que tu dois savoir et d'autre que je dois savoir aussi... Que tout n'est pas encore assez clair...

-Je... Bien, alors à la semaine prochaine.

La jeune femme sortit de la pièce, en pleurs. Elle se sentait si stupide. Elle avait cru, tout bêtement, qu'il en avait envie lui aussi. Qu'elle l'attirait, au moins un peu. Mais elle était restée Miss je sais tout pour lui. Elle se sentait rejetée.


	35. Mais je vais avancer

Dernier chapitre de la partie 4!!! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

**Mais je vais avancer**

Toute la semaine, Hermione s'était sentie humiliée, salie. Ce qu'il lui avait raconté était-il vrai? Avait-il été honnête envers elle? S'était-elle trompée à ce point? Elle évita son collègue toute la semaine, préférant faire de gros détours pour ne pas le rencontrer au détours d'un couloir. Le jeudi arriva et Hermione était passablement remontée contre Draco. Humiliée et en colère. Elle l'attendait dans la salle depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas été à son cours, incapable de se concentrer suffisamment pour suivre le cours... Elle tournait en rond, près des fenêtres lorsqu'elle entendit un rire derrière elle. Alors elle explosa.

-Alors me ridiculiser ne t'as pas suffit? Il faut en plus que tu ris de moi?

Il eut l'air complètement désemparé par l'attaque.

-Te ridiculiser?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle...

-Non. Pas du tout.

-La semaine passée... Moi qui... et toi qui me rejettes...

-Heu... Si tu t'es sentie ridiculisée, je suis vraiment désolé...

Il affichait maintenant un air perdu.

-Bien sûr... Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as repoussée, alors que, et je le sais, tu en avais autant envie que moi?

-Je... Veux-tu t'assoir? Tu me stresses à faire les cent pas, comme ça. Commence par te clamer, s'il te plaît et je te promet de tout t'expliquer.

-Bien.

Hermione alla s'assoir en face de lui et se servit un thé.

-Alors, pour être honnête, il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que je ne t'arrête pas. J'en avait très envie, mais je... je dois te parler de quelque chose avant. C'est très difficile pour moi d'en parler, comme ça, à quelqu'un. Personne n'a jamais su. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle, et probablement la dernière aussi. Alors je te demande seulement de ne pas m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

-Ok..

-Je t'ai parlé de ce que mon père me faisait. Je t'ai aussi parlé de ce qui me permettait de tenir à chaque été... Le premier jour de notre première année, j'ai rencontré un fille. Un fille qui m'a tout de suite plut. Elle avait tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, tout ce que j'aurais voulu. J'aurais pu l'haïr, mais je l'ai aimée. Elle était belle. Elle était intelligente, très intelligente. Elle était sérieuse. Elle me semblait déterminée. Quand elle se fixait des buts, c'était indéniablement pour les atteindre. Elle s'est fait des amis. Des amis comme je n'en ai jamais eu. Elle a eu l'admiration de beaucoup, et la haine des autres. Elle avait de la répartie, et savait se défendre. Elle avait du mordant. Bref, à mes yeux, elle était parfaite. Mais elle était enfant de moldus. Mon père n'aurait jamais accepté, n'aurait jamais permit qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous. Alors dès le premier jour, je me suis arrangé pour que jamais elle ne me voit autrement que comme un monstre, pour que jamais elle ne veuille aller plus que le masque que je m'étais construit. Je l'ai persécutée. Alors que je l'insultait à voix haute, je lui faisais ma déclaration d'amour, dans ma tête. Je voulais à tout prix que mon père ignore mes sentiments, et, par le fait même, qu'elle les ignore aussi. Il faut croire que j'ai bien réussit jusqu'à maintenant puisqu'elle ne m'a jamais vu autrement que comme je voulais qu'elle me voit. Jusqu'à récemment. À la fin de l'été, j'ai décidé que plus jamais je ne reverrais mon père. Et que par le fait même, je pouvais enfin aimer qui je voulais. J'étais libre enfin. Lorsque je l'ai vue, sur le quai 9 ¾, je l'ai trouvée plus belle que jamais. Mais quelque chose s'était brisé, en elle. Physiquement elle semblait se porter à merveille, mais elle semblait souffrir énormément. J'ai décidé de me rapprocher d'elle. Mais plan du début avait si bien marché, qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé l'approcher. Jusqu'à ce que je la sauve. Elle venait de se jeter d'une fenêtre. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ce soir-là. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, alors que j'avais décidé qu'enfin je pouvais l'aimer... J'ai passé des jours sans manger ni dormir, à la veiller, jusqu'à son réveil. Là, j'étais résolu à lui montrer qui j'étais vraiment, mais je ne savait pas comment. C'est elle qui m'a offert une ouverture, en exigeant des explications. Je lui ai alors proposé un marché, mes explications contre les siennes, une fois par semaine, le jeudi, on s'est vus, on s'est parlé, on s'est avoué. J'ai enfin su ce qui s'était brisé, en elle. Et j'ai voulu l'aider. Mais j'ai peur. Parce que je l'aime. De tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme. Et que, de par ce fait même, j'ai peur de la perdre. J'ai peur, parce que je sais qu'elle cache encore certaines choses. Mais je l'aime tellement que je veux être là pour elle, avec elle, je veux la soutenir, peu importe ce que ça me demandera, je suis prêt à tout, pour pouvoir l'aimer...

Au début du discours de Draco, Hermione s'était sentie blanchir d'un coup. Elle avait complètement oublié cette personne. Ainsi il l'aimait... Le dépit pris la place de la colère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il décrivait une personne qui lui ressemblait de plus en plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne le soir où il l'avait sauvée. Ainsi, il parlait d'elle? Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à apparaître le long de ses yeux marrons. Lorsqu'il se tut, Hermione ne sut quoi dire.

-Draco... je...

-Hermione, je t'aime.

* * *

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! J'espère qu'ils seront nombreux!_


	36. Et au sud de mes peines

Ok, deux petits chapitres (je sais, ils sont courts) pour vous. On voit enfin la réaction de Hermione et celle de Draco quand il apparend pour son prère... mais vous ne l,avez pas au complet! Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

**Et au sud de mes peines j'ai volé loin de toi**

_-Draco... je..._

_-Hermione, je t'aime._

Hermione était assise sur le canapé près du foyer dans sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la veille. Ces mots qu'elle rêvait d'entendre, il les avait dit. Et elle avait fui... Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. À cause d'elle, son père l'avait battu plus que de raison. À cause d'elle, il avait tant souffert... Quand il l'apprendrait, il ne voudrait plus lui parler, à coup sûr. D'un autre côté, il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Résolue, elle se leva et se rendit devant la porte de son homologue. Alors qu'elle levait la main pour frapper, la porte s'ouvrit par elle-même. Elle entra, cherchant le blond dans la pièce. Elle le vit, assis devant la fenêtre. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux, qui lui indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup plus dormi qu'elle, les vêtements fripés... Bref, il n'avait pas l'air très frais...

-Je...

-...

-Draco, je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça hier. Je...

-Tu quoi Hermione?

Il s'était levé et était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il semblait si las, si blessé...

-Je suis tellement désolée, Draco, mais tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu ne dois pas...

-Et pourquoi?

-À cause de ton père...

-Mon père? Mon père, j'en fais mon affaire, il ne te touchera pas.

-Je... Ce n'est pas ça Draco. C'est à cause de moi...

-De quoi tu parles Hermione, je ne comprends pas.

-Je... C'est à cause de moi tout ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui est à cause de toi? Dis-le merde, je veux juste comprendre.

-C'est à cause de moi que ton père t'a tant battu cet été...

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Je... Ce soir-là, quand je suis rentrée chez moi, mes parents gisaient sur le sol du salon. Il y avait trois Mangemorts. L'un d'eux s'est avancé vers moi et a enlevé sa cagoule...

-Oui et? Il est où le rapport avec moi?

-Je sais qui a tué mes parents, Je l'ai vu...

-Alors? Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport...

-C'était ton père... Sa mission était de me tuer, moi. Et il n'a pas réussi...

-...

-Il a raté sa mission et il était tellement en colère qu'il s'est vengé sur toi. Je suis tellement désolée Draco, je m'en veux tellement....

-Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas vu qui étaient les Mangemorts...

-Je sais, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

-Sors d'ici, Hermione.

-...

-Tout de suite.

Hermione sortit, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tombant sur sa robe de sorcière. Elle avait tout bousillé. À cause d'elle, ses parents étaient morts, Draco avait été battu et, aujourd'hui, elle le perdait. Elle aurait mieux fait de mourir ce soir-là, au début de l'été... Elle sorti du château en courant.


	37. Mais mon désir incertain

**Chapitre 37**

**Mais mon désir incertain reste un trop lourd secret**

Deux jours. Deux jours qu'elle s'était laissée glisser au pied de cet arbre. Les larmes s'étaient taries d'elles-mêmes, après quelques heures. Le froid, au début incessant, semblait aujourd'hui s'être apaisé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Les douleurs dues à son immobilité avaient fini par disparaître. La faim s'était estompée et la soif également. Hermione était épuisée et le sommeil l'appelait doucement. Il lui semblait que la mort était séduisante. Après tout, si elle mourrait, ici, maintenant, qui cela dérangerait-il? Personne. Tous seraient probablement soulagés.

Deux jours que Hermione était partie, sans un mot à personne. Après une ou deux heure de marche dans la forêt interdite, elle s,était laissée tomber au pied d'un grand arbre et ne s'était pas relevée, trop épuisée. Elle avait somnolé un peu, naviguant entre les cauchemars et la réalité, n'arrivant pas à les dissocier. Sa position n'avait pas changée non plus. Elle semblait se laisser mourir, petit à petit. Le froid ne la dérangeait plus, elle s'y était habituée, ainsi qu'à la faim et la soif. La douleur s'était apaisée après la première journée. Personne ne semblait s'être lancé à sa recherche et cela faisait son affaire. Des animaux s'étaient approchés, pour la renifler, mais aucun de l'avait attaquée.

Alors, lorsqu'elle attendit le bruit des branches mortes sur lesquelles on marchait, elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Le bruit se rapprochait, de façon régulière, mais s'arrêta à quelques arbres de là. Hermione se laissa glisser dans un lourd sommeil. Elle n'entendit pas son nom, hurlé tout près d'elle. Elle ne se sentie pas soulevée. Elle ne sentie pas la chaleur d'un corps masculin contre le sien.

OoO

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle fut passablement surprise de voir les couleurs de sa chambre. Ainsi que son lit et sa douillette. Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir le corps musclé d'un homme vêtu d'un boxeur seulement. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que ledit jeune homme la regardait avec appréhension.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Hermione.

-Je suis tellement désolée...

-Arrête de dire que tu es désolée. Promets-moi que tu ne refera jamais ça, s'il te plaît, Hermione.

-Je te le promets.

-J'ai cru mourir quand je me suis rendu compte que tu avais disparue. Je t'ai cherchée sans relâche. J'ai cru mourir une seconde fois quand je t'ai trouvée dans la forêt interdite, à moitié morte. Je ne veux plus vivre ça.

-Je...

-Je t'aime trop pour ça, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je te perdais pour vrai...

-Je t'aime aussi, Draco.

Le jeune homme se releva sur un coude et avança son corps vers celui de la jeune femme. Doucement, leur lèvres se soudèrent.

* * *

Voilà, la suite peut-être aujourd'hui, mais je ne suis pas certaine encore! Laissez-moi un commentaire, que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas...


	38. Ses lèvres tremblent encore Rating M

****ATTENTION** Scène de sexe explicite, rating M! **ATTENTION****

**Chapitre 38**

**Ses lèvres tremblent encore et sous mon poids son coeur vibre plus fort**

_Le jeune homme se releva sur un coude et avança son corps vers celui de la jeune femme. Doucement, leur lèvres se soudèrent._

De sa main libre, Draco vint caresser la nuque de sa collègue. Hermione força le passage entre les lèvres de son amant pour enfin rencontrer sa langue. Douce et chaude, elle l'entraina dans un ballet des plus agréable.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils se séparèrent momentanément. Elle en profita pour sortir de sous les couvertures. Elle prit alors connaissance qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Loin de la gêner, cela lui donna un élan pour s'installer sur Draco. À califourchon sur lui, elle revint vers ses lèvres, assoiffée de leur goût. Le jeune homme reprit leur baiser de plus en plus fougueux. Il laissa ses mains se balader dans le dos de la jeune femme, appréciant la douceur de sa peau.

D'un coup, Hermione se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle semblait près de s'embraser. Draco en profita pour la balancer sous lui. Lentement, il se pencha vers ses lèvres. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'apprécier le baiser. Il l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire, jouant avec le lobe de son oreille droite, descendant dans son coup, où il perçut un long frisson de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, il fit glisser la bretelle droite de son soutien gorge. Il vient l'embrasser le long de l'épaule, jusqu'à sa clavicule. Il la senti frémir alors qu'il descendait vers sa poitrine. Elle cambra les hanche, lui permettant de désagrafer le tissus qui le séparait encore de l'objet de son désir. Enfin débarrasser, il entreprit de tourner autour du pot, préférant embrasser la peau au dessus du sein, ou en dessous. Lorsqu'il vit, dans les yeux de sa douce, un désir insoutenable, il monta vers le mamelon durcit. Posant d'abord ses lèvres, en un effleurement. Il vint y passer la langue, pour ensuite souffler un vent d'air froid. Il la vit frissonner de tout son corps.

Il refit le même manège sur son sein gauche et commença sa descente, s'arrêtant pour titiller son nombril. Arrivant à sa culotte, Draco n'eut de le temps que de lever la tête pour que Hermione soulève ses hanches. Il n'eut aucun mal à la faire glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles et à la jeter au pied du lit. Il embrassa ses hanches, descendit vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qui s'ouvrirent par elles-mêmes. Il descendit jusqu'au genou et remonta sur la jambe opposée. Il se releva et revint vers sa partenaire, l'embrassa langoureusement, y mettant plus d'ardeur et de passion. Il vint aussi découvrir les lèvres humides de Hermione. Il y passa un doigt, lentement. Il remonta légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il la voit frissonner. Il entreprit alors de stimuler ce point sensible tout en l'embrassant avec ardeur. Lorsqu'il la senti près de l'orgasme, il cessa son jeu. Il regarda sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme plus rapide qu'à l'habitude. Lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, il recula précipitamment. Il se remit à genou entre ses cuisses vint passer sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il la senti se cabrer sous ses caresses. Il préféra se concentrer sur son bouton de plaisir. Lorsqu'il la senti une fois de plus près de l'orgasme, il introduit un doigt en elle. Il la senti se tendre sous lui et, lentement, se détendre en un soupir expressif. Il se releva et vint s'étendre près d'elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés et une sourire béat. Sa respiration reprenait doucement un rythme régulier. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il vit bien qu'il y passerait aussi, et lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin des plus Malfoyien...


	39. Et tout bas tu me murmures Rating M

****ATTENTION** Scène de sexe explicite, rating M **ATTENTION****

**Chapitre 39**

**Et tout bas tu me murmures que tout ce que j'aime tu me l'assures**

Ayant enfin reprit son souffle, Hermione se relève et vint embrasser Draco. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus énergiquement. Elle en profite pour venir s'assoir sur lui. Elle sent son érection sous son caleçon. Mettant fin au baiser, elle se recule lentement, embrassant son torse musclé en chemin. Avec lenteur, elle soulève l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Draco et découvre l'objet de ses fantasmes. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui enlève complètement son boxeur. La main de Draco vient caresser ses cheveux, qui lui chatouillent le ventre. Hermione relève la tête et regarde son home avec un sourire gourmand. Elle commence par faire glisser ses ongles sur la peau tendu du ventre de son amant, descendant sur ses cuisses et vers l'intérieur de ces dernières, créant des frissons de plaisir. Doucement, elle vient placer sa main autour de la hampe fièrement dressée devant elle et entreprends un lent mouvement de haut en bas. Trop lentement au goût de Draco, qui se relève légèrement et donne le rythme à Hermione, qui s'empresse de le ralentir. Alors qu'elle sent Draco laisser sa frustration au profit d'un plaisir naissant, elle arrête tout. Elle se penche encore plus et passe sa langue sur le gland son amant qui frémit à ce contact. Elle reprend le même mouvement, mais à partir de la base et finit par le prendre en entier dans sa bouche. Elle initie alors un lent mouvement de vas et vient, accélérant doucement. Elle continue sur sa lancée lorsque Draco l'arrête doucement.

-Arrête, souffle-t-il.

-Mais...

-Arrête sinon je vais venir.

Elle le regarde, mutine, et reprend son activité avec plus d'ardeur. Draco n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il lâche un long râle et est secoué de frissons. Hermione se relève, s'essuie les lèvres du bout des doigts et vient se blottir contre lui.

-Draco, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Hermione.

-Il va falloir parler de ce qu'il s,est passé, il y a quelques jours...

-Je sais...

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi...

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi...

-Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi aussi.

-...

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse, pour que tu aies tout ce que tu désires. Tu le mérites tellement.

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Reste. Dors avec moi, s'il te plaît...

- Il n'était pas question que j'aille nulle part ailleurs que là où tu es.

* * *

Alors, je continue toujours?


	40. Le bonheur aux lèvres

Désolée du délai, mais je manque vraiment de temps ces temps-ci!!! Alors voilà deux chapitres, pour vous sustenter un peu! Merci à ceux qui laissent des review, même si je ne réponds pas souvent, ils sont grandement appréciés. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

**Le bonheur aux lèvres un peu naivement**

Une heure. Une heure qu'elle le regardait dormir. Une heure qu'elle se trouvait chanceuse de l'avoir. Une heure qu'elle avait envie de pipi mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever et risquer de manquer son réveil! Et puis tant pis! La jeune femme se leva et trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en ressorti, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la pièce.

-Ah zut!

-Oui?

-Il fallait que je me lève pour que tu te réveilles...

-Mmmm

-Quoi?

-Tu es très jolie, avec un slip pour seul vêtement...

-...

-Je le savais...

Draco avait murmuré sa dernière phrase, laissant Hermione avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

-Je le savais que c'était mon père, je l'avais deviné...

-Mais... Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?

-Parce que c'est M-O-N père qui a tué tes parents, Hermione... C'est... Je m'excuse Hermione...

-Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Draco.

-Je sais, mais je m'en veux quand même. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te repousser, quand tu me l'a annoncé. C'est juste que... C'en était trop pour moi, de me le faire confirmer de cette manière....

-Je t'aime, Draco.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Hermione.

-Je... qui est au courant pour ma « disparition »?

-Personne.... J'ai prétexté que tu étais malade...

-Draco!?!?!

-Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre! Au début, je pensais que tu étais simplement partie chez les Griffondors, mais quand je ne t'ai pas vue descendre au petit déjeuner, j'ai pris peur et je me suis mis à te chercher partout... Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la forêt interdite?

-Je courrais et je me suis pris la cheville dans une racine et j'ai dû me la fouler, du moins ça a fait très mal et je n'ai plus eu la force de me lever...

-Ne pars plus, Hermione, pas sans moi.

Hermione regarda le blond, n'osant pas rajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Alors, qu'allons-nous faire?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ben, c'est bien beau s'aimer, mais je ne pense pas que les autres vont apprécier...

-Les autres n'ont rien à dire...

-Non, bien sûr, mais mon père sera mis au courant et tu seras en danger...

-Plus que maintenant? Laisse-moi en douter!

-C'est sûr que vu comme ça... Alors on s'affiche?

-On s'affiche!

-T'a quoi comme cours ce matin?

-Métamorphose...

-Bien, moi je n'ai pas de cours avant cet après-midi. Puis-je vous accompagner à votre salle de cours, miss Granger?

-Mais avec joie, Monsieur Malfoy!

-Allé! Va t'habiller, qu'on puisse y aller!


	41. Et on marche ensemble

**Chapitre 41**

**Et on marche ensemble d'un pas décidé**

Tous s'étaient tus. Le couloir sembla soudain vide. Tous regardaient le couple s'avancer, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils avaient l'air de ne pas voir le monde qui les entouraient. Le jeune homme avait du faire une blague, puisque la jeune femme riait aux éclats. Tous les regardaient avec un certain dédain. Elle? Avec lui?

-Jeunes gens, vous pouvez entrer... Oh, miss Granger, vous êtes remise!

-Oui professeur, je vais mieux, merci.

-Vous nous avez manqué! Allé, le cours va débuter.

-Bien, j'arrive professeur.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son petit ami, l'embrassa tendrement.

-À plus tard, Draco.

-À plus tard, Hermione, bon cours!

Hermione entra dans la salle, ne sembla pas se rendre compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, et s'assied au centre de la classe, comme à son habitude.

Le cours passa sans encombres. Lorsqu'elle sortie, Hermione entendit quelqu'un l'appeler derrière elle, elle s'arrêta et attendit que la personne la rejoigne.

-Hé! Hermione, comment vas-tu?

-Très bien Lavande, et toi?

-Heu.. Bien aussi!

-Tant mieux!

-Dis, Hermione, tu sors vraiment avec Malfoy?

-Draco, Lavande, il s'appelle Draco. Et oui, je sors avec lui.

Lavande afficha un air très Lavandien (à mi-chemin entre le doute et l'incompréhension).

-Tu sors avec cette fouine? T'es tombée bien bas ma pauvre!

-TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS, RONNALD. Tu es très très mal placé pour savoir qui il est et ce qu'il a fait. Lui, il a été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. C'est pas comme d'autres....

Et la jeune femme leur tourna le dos et parti à son cours de runes.

La journée avait filé à une vitesse incroyable, c'était déjà l'heure du souper. Hermione était remontée déposer ses livres et attendait maintenant Draco, afin qu'ils descendent ensemble.

-Alors, ta journée?

-Bien, et la tienne?

-Bien aussi, j'ai cloué le bec de certains Griffondors ce matin...

-Ah oui? Tu vas me raconter?

-Bien sûr, mais là, il faudrait descendre si on veut pouvoir manger...

-Oui... On mange ensemble?

-Bien sûr, quelle question!

-À quelle table? La tienne ou la mienne?

-La mienne, au moins, on risque d'être encore en vie à la fin du souper...

-T'as raison, comme d'habitude!

-Je sais!

La jeune femme souriait à outrance. Aujourd'hui, elle était heureuse et rien ne pourrait ternir sa joie. Le blond enlaça sa taille et ils sortirent de leurs appartements. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la Grande Salle.

-Prête?

-Oui. Toi?

-Pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi!

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle et le silence se fit, comme au matin.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'attends de vos nouvelles!_


	42. Et le monde

Ah! En voilà un troisième de suite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 42**

**Et le monde t'inspire ce que tu redoutais**

-Eh bien, c'est silencieux ce soir!

-Oui, c'est rare!

-J'ai comme l'impression d'être observée...

-C'est parce que tu es si jolie!

Les deux jeunes gens conversaient à voix basse, avançant vers le bout de la table des Griffondors, là où il n'y avait jamais personne. Ainsi, ils seraient tranquilles, espérait Hermione. Ils entendirent des pas pressés derrière eux et la jeune femme se retourna, pour voir le professeur Rogue qui s'avançait, probablement pour se rendre à la table des professeurs. Ce dernier les regarda avec dédain et les dépassa sans un mot. Personne ne vit le sourire satisfait qu'afficha ensuite leur professeur de potions. Les tourtereaux s'assirent au bout de la table, face à face. La salle était toujours dans le silence le plus complet. Hermione, que le silence commençait à exaspérer, se leva, contourna la table et embrassa Draco à pleine bouche. On n'entendit qu'un son étouffé de la part de Minerva McGonagall. Lorsqu'enfin la jeune femme se releva, elle se tourna vers les élève et dit bien haut:

-Oui, on sort ensemble. Et même si ça vous plaît pas, que j'en voit un venir se plaindre...

Et, enfin, les élèves se remirent à parler entre eux.

-Eh bien! T'as de ces façons de faire passer le message!

-Je ne voulais pas me lancer dans un de ces discours long et ennuyeux qui n'aurait servi à rien... Là au moins, ils sont fixés et nous n'aurons pas à répondre à des centaines de questions de leur part...

-Bien sûr!

-Hé! La fouine, que fais-tu à notre table? Tu t'es fait renvoyer de la tienne?

Hermione, rouge de rage chuchota à Draco:

-C'en est trop, je vais lui régler son compte à lui...

-Calme toi Hermione, ça ne servira à rien....

-Ça suffit Ronald Weasley. Laisser tuer mes parents ne t'a pas suffit? Il faut en plus que tu me voles chaque parcelle de bonheur? Au fond, t'espérais peut-être que Lucius Malfoy me tue également, ça t'aurait peut-être arrangé.... Non? Tu ne supporte pas de me voir heureuse, tout simplement. Et j'imagine que le fait que ce soit avec Draco, ça fait ton pied! Et toi, Harry, tu ne dis rien. Incapable d'agir, de prendre une décision, dans un sens comme dans l'autre... Tu attends quoi, exactement? Que quelqu'un te dise quoi faire? Et Ginny? Je te pensais ma meilleure amie... Et aujourd'hui tu es là à parler dans mon dos, sur le choix de mon petit copain... Si tu étais resté celle sur qui je pouvais compter, tu saurais peut-être pourquoi je l'aime et pourquoi je suis avec lui... Mais ça, vous vous en foutez tous. Tout ce que vous voyez, c'est la gentille petite Griffondor qui sort avec gros méchant Serpentard, fils de Mangemort, de surcoît... Au fond, vous êtes pleins de préjugés... Et après vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous parle plus... Viens Draco, ils m'ont coupé l'appétit...

Hermione se leva, l'air digne, prit la main de son amoureux et lança un regard d'avertissement à la salle redevenue silencieuse. Silence qui perdura jusqu'après leur sortie.

-Eh bien, Severus, je pense que nous avons un nouveau couple à Poudlard! Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr! J'espère seulement qu'ils savent ce qui les entend.


	43. La lune pleure et dans son coeur

Je sais je sais, je ne poste pas régulièrement... Mais voilà trois chapitres pour vous! Drago va aller confronter les amis de Hermione... Bonne leture à tous!

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 43

_La lune pleure et dans son coeur la folie_

Draco escorta son amie à leur appartement. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle, Hermione semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

C'était fou de voir qu'elle semblait si forte devant tout le monde et si faible quand ils étaient juste tous les deux. À peine eurent-ils pénétré la porte de leur salle commune que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, la laissant glisser silencieusement sur le sol.

Réagissant promptement, Draco la souleva sans effort, la portant jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa sur son lit et la regarda.

Elle semblait dans un état presque second, elle ne pleurait pas, ne tremblait et ne dormait. Elle était calme, trop calme.

-Hermione? Ça va?

-...

-Hermione?

-Laisse-moi dormir, Draco...

-Pour que tu disparaisses comme la dernière fois? Il n'en n'est pas question!

-Je n'ai même pas la force de me lever, où voudrais-tu que j'aille?

-Je ne sais pas... Hermione, pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état pour eux?

-Je... Je m'en veux, tout est de ma faute... Je... Je les ai éloignés, alors que j'avais tellement besoin d'eux... Et là, je le leur reproche...

-Ils ne te méritent pas, Hermione. Des vrais amis auraient compris que tu avais besoin d'eux...

-Mais Draco... Je les ai éloignés... J'aurais tellement besoin d'eux, maintenant...

-Hermione, tu m'as, moi! Je sais que ce n'est pas assez, mais tu peux compter sur moi, je te le jure.

-Oh! Draco...

-Aller, je vais te laisser dormir un peu. Je pense que tu en a vraiment besoin.

-Draco, ne pars pas...

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase si bas qu'il eut du mal à la comprendre, il compris qu'elle ne parlait pas que de ce soir, mais en général. Elle avait peur qu'il ne parte, comme Harry, Ron ou Ginny. Comme ses parents...

-Je reste avec avec toi Mamione.

-Mamione?

-'mione, c'est pas le surnom que tes amis te donnaient?

-Oui...?

-Alors tu est MA 'mione...

-Ah, ok.

-Je reste tout près de toi, tu peux dormir.

Lorsqu'enfin il la sentit se détendre complètement contre lui, lorsqu'il sut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sorti de sa chambre, se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement et sorti, sans un bruit.


	44. J'me dis souvent combien c'est dur

_Chapitre 44_

_J'me dis souvent combien c'est dur_

Draco marchait depuis quelques minutes quand, au détour d'un couloir, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

-Potter.

-Malfoy? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Va chercher la belette et Weasley fille et rejoignez-moi à la Salle sur demande.

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça?

-J'ai à vous parler.

-Et tu penses que je vais gober ça?

-Oui, pour le bien de Hermione, tu va gober ça. Je vous attends là-bas dans 10 minutes.

-Laisse-moi au moins aller les chercher!

-15 minutes. Et personne d'autre qu'eux deux, compris, Potter?

-Je ne reçoit pas d'ordres de toi, Malfoy.

-Ne traîne pas. 15 minutes, pas plus.

Draco se retourna et parti en direction des cuisines. Ils auraient besoin de Bierraubeurre, sinon de Whisky Pur feu... Sans compter qu'ils auraient peut-être faim...

Draco fit préparer des petits gâteaux et des sandwichs et il prit la liberté d'amener avec le liquide pétillant et l'alcool un peu plus fort, on ne sait jamais! Il remonta ensuite à la Salle sur demande et pensa très fortement à un salon confortable, idéalement dans des couleurs neutres...

Il entra et laissa la porte entrouverte. Il y vit quatre fauteuils en cuir blanc, l'air des plus confortable, au centre trônait une table basse et derrière un magnifique foyer entouré de marbre blanc.

Le blanc, la couleur de la paix... Les murs étaient également de cette couleur. Très apaisant. Il disposa les plateaux de sandwichs et de gâteaux du la table basse et sorti les Bierraubeurre et les garda au froid avec un sort de réfrigération.

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma un feu , il laissa sa baguette bien en vue sur la table et alla s'installer debout, devant la grande fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Il resta ainsi lorsqu'il les entendit entrer.

-Bonsoir.

-Mafloy? Poli? C'est la meilleure!

-Ron, arrête! Tu vois pas tout ce qu'il a fait?

-Oui, Ron, calme-toi!

-Roh, ça va, lâchez-moi...

-Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous savez... Je vais seulement fermer la porte, pour ne pas être déranger.

-Pour que personne ne puisse entrer tu veux dire...

-RON!

-Ça va Ginny, j'ai compris...

-Bon, si vous êtes pour être aussi hostiles, je peux partir...

-Non, ça va, Ron va se taire.

-Bien

-Bien

-Bien

-Bien

Le silence s'installa quelques instants, le temps que Draco vienne s'asseoir devant eux.

-Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu nous voir Malfoy?

-J'ai un prénom, vous savez!

-Ouais, c'est ça, je vais t'appeler par ton prénom si tu ne m'appelles plus la belette...

-Je suis sérieux, Ronald. Je pense que ce que j'ai à vous dire peux mériter qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, si vous êtes d'accord...

-Bien sûr, Draco.

-Merci, Ginerva.

-Tu peux m'appeler Ginny!

-Bien ce sera Ginny alors!

-Alors, qu'as-tu à nous dire qui nécessite qu'on soit ici tous les quatre?


	45. Pour cesser les faux pas

**Chapitre 45**

**Pour cesser les faux pas, faut cesser d'ignorer**

-Alors, qu'as-tu à nous dire qui nécessite qu'on soit ici tous les quatre?

-Vous.

-Nous?

-J'aimerais savoir pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez pour juger Hermione comme vous le faite depuis la rentrée?

-Pour qui on se prend? Mais on est ses amis!

-Vous êtes ses amis?

-Oui, ses amis!

-Laissez-moi rire!

-Pourquoi? Tu en doutes?

-Alors vous pensez que vous êtes ses amis?

-Oui!

-Où étiez-vous quand ses parents ont été enterré? Où étiez-vous quand ils ont fait la lecture des testaments? Où étiez-vous quand elle a du choisir entre rester avec vous ou partir chez sa cousine? Où étiez-vous quand elle est revenue pour faire le tri dans les choses que ses parents lui avaient laissées?

Où étiez-vous quand elle a déménagé ses choses?Où étiez-vous quand elle a acheté ses fourniture scolaires?

-Nous...

-Où étiez-vous quand sa détresse la menée au bord du gouffre? Où étiez-vous quand elle a tenté de se suicider? Où étiez-vous quand elle s'est remise, tranquillement?

Où étiez-vous quand elle a eu besoin de parler, de se confier? Où étiez-vous à sa deuxième tentative de suicide? Où étiez-vous quand elle est tombée amoureuse de moi?

Où étiez-vous quand elle se sentait mélangée par rapport à ses sentiments envers moi? Où étiez-vous quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble? Où étiez-vous tout ce temps?

-Elle a tenté de se suicider? Quand?

-Elle n'est pas tombée de la fenêtre, elle s'est jetée... Je l'ai vue prendre son élan. Je l'ai trouvée, toute tordue, dans l'herbe...

Ensuite, les deux jours où elle était absente, dernièrement, c'est qu'elle se laissait mourir dans la Forêt Interdite... J'ai passé deux jours à la chercher partout...

-Tu mens...

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, Harry...

-Mais... mais elle ne voulait pas de nous, elle nous a éloignés...

-Et vous l'avez écoutée! Elle venait de perdre ses parents! C'est clair qu'elle avait besoin d'être entourée! Si vous aviez insisté, vous vous seriez rendu compte qu'elle avait besoin de vous Ginny...

-Je...

-Et depuis la rentrée, vous ne faites que la critiquée, encore et toujours, surtout Ronald. C'est un peu comme si vous l'attaquiez...

-Mais elle nous accuse de ne lui avoir rien dit pour l'attaque!

-Elle sait que vous ne pouviez rien faire, rien dire à ce sujet. Elle le comprend. Mais elle a si mal qu'elle attaque en retour. Ce soir, ta réaction l'a vraiment blessée. Et j'ai peur pour elle. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une nouvelle tentative...

-Tu penses?

-Elle a tant besoin de vous... Ça lui fait si mal d'être si seule... Elle sait que je suis là pour elle, mais elle a besoin de ses amis, mais elle s'est sentie abandonnée, cet été. Vous n'êtes même pas allés la voir là-bas...

-On n'avait pas le temps...

-Pour des amis, on trouve du temps...

-Pourquoi t'es venu nous dire tout ça, Draco?

-Parce qu'elle dépérit, Harry. Elle était si heureuse ce matin et depuis le souper, elle ne dit plus rien, elle est trop calme, elle fixe le vide... Je ne pourrai y arriver seul.

Elle a BESOIN de vous. Elle besoin que vous soyez contents pour elle...

-Parce que tu penses qu'on devrait se réjouir qu'elle sorte avec toi?

-Oui, Ronald. J'ai été là pour elle depuis le début de l'année, moi! Je l'ai écoutée, je l'ai consolée, je l'ai aimée. Vous devriez être contents de la voir heureuse, enfin, malgré tout...

-D'où te viens ce soudain revirement de situation? Il n'y a même pas un an tu jurais qu'aucune sang de bourbe ne te toucherait jamais...

-Seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis...

-Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un de tes plans pour l'humilier d'avantage?

-D'abord, il faudrait faire un peu plus confiance à Hermione, elle est tout de même assez intelligente pour le savoir...

Ensuite, si c'était le cas, je ne me soucierais pas de son bien-être comme je le fais là! De toute façon, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mes motivations...

-Alors qu'attends-tu de nous, exactement?

-Soyez ses amis.

* * *

_Alors? Vous avez aimé? Vous savez, les reviews, c'est bon pour la santé! C'est plein de bonne volonté et excelent contre le syndrôme de la page blanche de l'auteure.... Je vous dis ça, mais faut pas vous sentir obligé, vous savez, c'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix! J'attends de vos nouvelles avant de poster de nouveau!_


End file.
